No Más Días Solitarios: 2da Edición
by FireFox9765
Summary: Eric es un chico humano con una vida deprimente pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su vida dé un giro inesperado en una nueva dirección? ¿Podrá sobrevivir y encontrar a su verdadero ser mientras su historia choca con la de la amenaza más grande del universo? Por favor lean, disfruten y dejen review. Este fanfic contiene: KrystalxFox, spoilers, muerte, violencia y lenguaje fuerte. PostCommand
1. Prólogo

**No Más D****ías Solitarios: 2da Edición  
><strong>

**Por FireFox9765**

**Prólogo  
><strong>

Era temprano. Posiblemente eran las siete o las ocho de la mañana. Los rayos del sol matutino entraban de lleno por la ventana de mi cuarto, bañando la pared en un hermoso tono naranja mientras las imponentes siluetas negras de los árboles y los postes del cableado se proyectaban sobre el brillante color en el muro. Bostecé y me rasqué la cabeza perezosamente. Por alguna razón no tenía recuerdo alguno del día anterior; como si mi memoria hubiese sido extraída de mi cabeza. No le di la menor importancia e hice a un lado las sábanas para ponerme de pie. Pero algo muy inusual me llamó la atención. Allí, sobre mi buró, había una caja metálica plateada. Extendí mi brazo intrigado. ¿Qué había dentro de esa caja? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni idea. La tomé. La caja no era muy ligera pero tampoco era tan pesada como yo esperaba. Con mucho cuidado puse el objeto metálico sobre el escritorio sobre el cual solía hacer mi tarea. Me paré frente al escritorio y observé el borde superior de la caja. No tenía ningún candado así que comencé a abriría cautelosamente ya que como dije hace uno ó dos renglones más arriba, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que escondía ese brillante objeto. Para mi alivio, no vi nada que me pareciera peligroso.

Tome la silla que estaba en la esquina opuesta a la del escritorio y me senté en ella para examinar el contenido del objeto metálico que yacía sobre mi escritorio de una forma más cómoda. Finalmente me puse a sacar cosas de la caja. Dentro había muchas cosas nada inusuales entre las que había ropa color oscuro, una corbata color rojo brillante, una pistola que por alguna razón me hizo sentir más seguro, unas llaves que parecían pertenecer a un auto y por último; una carta.

Miré el pequeño sobre fijamente por lo menos unos tres minutos antes de tomar la carta con mi temblorosa mano. Leí el nombre de quien la enviaba en voz alta, y entonces recordé...

Seguro deben de estar preguntándose quién soy yo. Mi nombre es Eric Gallow Martínez y esta es mi historia. Por el momento vivo en el pueblo de Twin Pines en Estados Unidos. Bueno, personalmente pienso que el lugar es una mezcla entre un pueblo y una ciudad. Tiene rascacielos grandes pero también tiene vecindarios en donde no hay disturbios. Yo tengo 19 años de edad y estoy a punto de terminar la Preparatoria. Ya sé que alguien de esa edad debería estar en la Universidad pero un pequeño asunto me impidió ir a la escuela por unos años cuando era un niño. Nunca he estado involucrado en una relación romántica con una chica (aunque eso eventualmente cambió) pero he tenido una amiga ó dos. Cuando estoy en la escuela siempre ando con mis dos amigos durante los descansos ya que no estamos en el mismo grupo. Sus nombres son Nick y Laura. Ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo así que podría decirse que somos inseparables. Siempre nos la pasamos muy bien cuando estamos juntos.

Pero al igual que todo lo que existe, mi vida también tiene un lado oscuro. Cuando estoy en el salón de clases siempre soy el objetivo de las burlas y abusos de aquellos que no conozco, en especial de Calvin Garrett y su banda. Si ellos hacen algo en la escuela, definitivamente no es estudiar. Yo vivo en una casa de tres pisos que está como a unas catorce cuadras de la escuela, las cuales recorro todos los días de clase en bicicleta. Desafortunadamente siempre estoy solo ahí. Por alguna razón mis padres y mi hermano mayor que tiene 24 años siempre están fuera. No regresan ni para dormir.

Los últimos meses han sido bastante duros y agitados para mí. El cambio que experimenté una tarde lluviosa al volver de clases cambió muchas cosas dentro de mí. Yo les puedo asegurar que lo que viví es algo que muchos han visto en sus sueños ó en las películas. Sin embargo esa experiencia me permitió descubrir mi potencial y mi verdadero propósito en este universo.

Yo soy Eric Gallow Martínez y esta; es mi aventura...

**Bueno, este es FireFox9765 reportándose a Fanfiction . Net. Perdonen si estoy comenzando esta historia otra vez pero la versión anterior simplemente no me agradaba. Así que espero que disfruten el Reboot de mi historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios. Necesito tener las opiniones de todos los que lean esto. Bueno, estoy reescribiendo los demás capítulos así que no se los pierdan. Saludos a todos!**


	2. Locura de Preparatoria

**Hola a todos otra vez. Bueno, todavía soy malo haciendo diálogos.**

**Alejandra: Puedes contar con que Wolf aparecerá en algún momento. Yo no soy el protagonista. Eric no es más que un OC pero no voy a mentir. Él es lo que yo llamaría un espejo en el que se refleja parte de mi vida social hace unos años. XD Gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Evan (Iván): Gracias por todo amigo. Ya estoy leyendo tus historias y debo decir que me gustan mucho.**

**A todos los demás: Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios.**

**Lean, comenten y por último pero no menos importante DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Locura De Preparatoria<strong>

Sólo un día más en la vida de Eric. La alarma de su teléfono celular sóno exactamente a las 6:30 de la mañana. Al escucharla, Eric se levantó y se frotó los ojos. Otra vez se había desvelado por hacer las tareas que se le habían pedido en la escuela el día anterior. Eric se encargó de apagar la alarma, la cual no le agradaba mucho gracias al hecho de que el sonido reproducido por el aparato era terriblemente ensordecedor. Entonces se dirigió a su clóset y tomó su ropa. El día de hoy Eric iba a usar una t-shirt gris, una chamarra con capucha azul, una chaqueta de cuero sobre esas dos prendas, unos jeans y unos tenis Adidas blancos. Eric se puso todo después de tomar una ducha. Toda la operación le llevó solamente 15 minutos. Así que después se peinó y bajó las escaleras para hacerse el desayuno el cual era muy simple ya que consistía de un sandwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Eric acabó con todo inmediatamente y se retiró para lavarse los dientes. Un par de minutos más tarde, el muchacho tomó su mochila y se paró en medio de la delgada línea que separaba su casa del mundo exterior. Suspiró, salió, cerró la puerta con llave y se subió a su bicicleta.

El trayecto a la escuela fue mayormente tranquilo, sin complicaciones de ningún tipo. Llegar le había tomado 10 minutos. 'Una nueva marca supongo,' pensó mientras anotaba el tiempo que le había tomado llegar. El chico estacionó la bicicleta en el lugar designado por la escuela y entró. Los pasillos eran amplios, con mucho eco y con ventanas sin vidrio. Estos pasillos atravesaban todo el campus. Subían, bajaban y conectaban con el enorme patio que a su vez conectaba con los gimnasios, los laboratorios, los distintos campos donde los alumnos jugaban football, soccer y otros deportes y muchas instalaciones mas. (¿Que escuela tan genial no?) La escuela en sí estaba vacía a esa hora. No había ni un solo alumno dentro. Eric (y uno que otro profesor) aprovechaba esto para llegar, tomar sus cosas del locker tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparse por los bravucones del lugar ni por llegar a clase a tiempo e incluso había ocasiones en las que Eric hablaba consigo mismo y ponía su mente en orden. La primer parte del horario del día de hoy era particularmente aburrido, o al menos eso era lo que Eric pensaba en ese instante. Dos clases de Química seguidas acompañadas por una dosis simple de Matemáticas Y Geografía. 'Simplemente genial' se dijo mentalmente. En fin, Eric sabía que debía apresurarse para poder llegar al salón de Química y tener tiempo de sobra.

"Parece ser que le gané al profesor otra vez," se dijo a sí mismo al llegar y ver que el salón estaba cerrado con llave. Así que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar un poco sobre el piso hecho de losas azules. Un par de minutos después los camiones que transportaban a los alumnos comenzaron a llegar junto a los autos de otros alumnos y los profesores. Al darse cuenta, Eric comenzó a caminar con mas cautela.

El sol ya había salido y los sistemas que controlaban las lámparas de los pasillos habían sido desactivados. Ahora los pasillos tenían secciones oscuras y secciones iluminadas. El sol da luz pero esta simplemente no siempre puede iluminar todo. Y precisamente, Eric se encontraba en un pasillo que no estaba iluminado en su totalidad. La pared pintada de amarillo no era visible pero el reflejo del sol sobre el piso era lo único que el estudiante necesitaba para guiarse. Eric ya estaba cerca del salón de Química cuando escuchó un sonido siguiéndolo; un sonido con el que no estaba familiarizado. CLAC CLAC. '¿¡Tacones!' Eric levantó una ceja confundido. El reglamento de la escuela especificaba que los tacones estaban prohibidos para las chicas y las profesoras. Eric prefirió no averiguar quién lo seguía y comenzó a trotar. La misteriosa persona siguiéndolo lo imitó. '¿Pero qué pasa aquí?' Eric no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad pero el hecho de que alguien estuviera siguiéndolo sin siquiera gritarle para que se detuviera era lo suficientemente perturbador como para hacerlo sentirse en peligro. El muchacho aumentó la velocidad aun mas. Ya no estaba trotando sino que ahora se encontraba corriendo para dejar atrás a su perseguidor, ó quizá debería decir perseguidora... El chico continuó corriendo hasta que dio vuelta en un pasillo que estaba completamente iluminado. El ruido se detuvo. Eric se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pudo ver una silueta, ó mas bien parte de ella saliendo por la ventana la cual daba hacia el estacionamiento. Eric dio un paso adelante pero la persona ya había desaparecido. El muchacho se dirigió a la ventana y sacó la cabeza para ver si podía identificar a persona que lo seguía cuando el rechinido de llantas sobre el asfalto del estacionamiento y un Ford Crown Victoria negro sin matrícula saliendo del estacionamiento a toda velocidad llamó su atención. Eric sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su clase. Algunos minutos después Eric finalmente entró al salón.

* * *

><p>'Ocho, nueve, diez, once...' Eric contaba mentalmente las veces que un pedazo de goma de borrar le golpeaba la parte trasera del cuello. Los proyectiles provenían de la parte de atrás. Eric frunció el seño. Seguro que Calvin Garrett se la estaba pasando de lujo. Afortunadamente esta era la última clase del día pero para Eric ya era una tortura tener que aguantarse los jueguitos del bravucón. Eric procuraba mantener su mente ocupada copiando lo que el profesor había escrito sobre el enorme pizarrón que estaba justo en frente del muchacho. Con su mente libre cualquier cosa podría pasar. Normalmente se metía en peleas con Garrett de las que siempre salía como el torpe perdedor; golpeado, sangrando; pero la peor parte era que la paliza habitualmente se repetía cada dos semanas. Durante los días comunes Garrett se ocupaba de hacerle trucos menos fuertes pero igual de humillantes como tirar refresco sobre la tarea de su víctima o el clásico truco de meterlo en lugares pequeños como botes de basura, casilleros y muchos otros. Todo esto enfurecía a Eric, quien deseaba vengarse. La campana sonó, indicando que la clase y el día en la escuela habían acabado. Eric sacó un profundo suspiro de alivio y se preparó para levantar sus cosas e irse. Pero entonces; ¡SLAM! , el chico recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El muchacho no hizo ningún sonido pero se frotó el lugar donde había caído el golpe una y otra vez. Garrett pasó junto a él y soltó una carcajada. Llevaba el libro complementario de Álgebra de la clase de Matemáticas en la mano. 'Definitivamente fue él,' pensó Eric. Garrett le gritó un par de insultos y tiró el libro en el bote de basura antes de salir del salón para reunirse con su pandilla. Eric se llenó de furia. El chico guardó sus cosas rápidamente y volcó su mesa. El joven, enfurecido, tomó el libro del bote y se paró en el marco de la puerta del salón. "¡Oye Garrett! ," gritó. El bravucón se dio la vuelta y miró a su habitual víctima con una mirada sombría. "¡Olvidaste tu libro, imbécil!" y lanzó el libro. El objeto rectangular, portador de conocimiento matemático, voló por los aires, sus páginas se agitaban suavemente como las alas de un pájaro. El libro volador de 400 páginas siguió su trayectoria hasta conectar con la cara de Garrett. El bravucón cayó de espaldas al piso tras recibir el impacto. Entonces Eric deseó haber pensado en las consecuencias de su ataque improvisado porque después del golpe Garrett se levantó inmediatamente, mucho mas molesto que Eric, le sangraba la nariz. Eric contempló con horror como se dirigía al salón. Y honestamente él no tenía ganas de ver que pasaría después. El pánico se apoderó del muchacho. Eric cerró la puerta rápidamente y le puso llave. El chico pensó en una forma de escapar del salón sin ser visto pero ninguna idea le vino a la mente. Afuera, Garrett había comenzado a golpear la puerta. Justo en ese instante el recuerdo de la persona misteriosa que lo había perseguido aquella mañana cruzó la mente de Eric. Eric se echó su mochila al hombro y se dirigió al otro extremo del salón para abrir la ventana. Le echó un vistazo al exterior. Justo debajo de la ventana había un contenedor lleno de cajas de cartón y libros viejos, la distancia entre el enorme contenedor verde y la ventana era de unos seis metros. Eric sacó las piernas y se paró en el borde de la ventana y cerró los ojos. 'Bueno,' Eric respiró profundamente. 'Aquí voy,' y saltó. El muchacho sintió como el aire sacudía su cabello café mientras caía verticalmente. El chico siguió cayendo hasta hacer contacto con el contenido del contenedor metálico. El aterrizaje fue algo doloroso pero Eric tuvo la suerte de no romperse nada. Así que después de descansar un poco recostado sobre unos libros, se puso de pie y saltó por encima del borde del contenedor para terminar su escape.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y con eso sacas un 16," Afirmó Nick con una sonrisa sobre su cara. "¿Una carta más?"<p>

Laura se encogió de hombros. "Está bien," Nick le colocó otro naipe boca abajo sobre los que ya tenía. El croupier tomó una carta mas y la colocó sobre sus naipes.

"Estoy seguro de que volverás a perder," Nick colocó una mano sobre su carta, preparado para voltearla.

Laura se mordió los labios y volteó la carta. "Parece ser que sí," Laura desvió la mirada. Un 10 le había hecho pasarse del famoso 21 que era el que le daba nombre al juego. "¿Cómo esperas que le gane a alguien cuyo padre es propietario de un casino?" Laura no se veía feliz con su desastrosa decisión.

Nick rió un poco y comenzó a recoger las cartas. "El truco aquí es tener suerte y confiar en tus cartas porque pudiste haber ganado," Nick cobró la apuesta de dos dólares. "La victoria habría sido tuya si no hubieras pedido otra carta," Laura escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía su amigo. Nick estaba a punto de pronunciar el resto de su explicación cuando alguien mas la completó por él.

"Porque seguramente también te pasaste del 21," Eric acababa de llegar a la cafetería donde sus amigos ya llevaban por lo menos media hora jugando. "¿Ustedes nunca dejarán de jugar al Blackjack o sí?" Preguntó en un tono bromista.

"No hasta que le gane a nuestro querido jugador," Replicó Laura siguiendo la broma de Eric.

"De todos modos creo que quiero descansar por ahora," Respondió Nick volviendo a poner la baraja dentro de su mochila. "Y bien, ¿cómo te ha ido Gal? Te tardaste en venir."

Nick ya se había acostumbrado a llamar así a su amigo. Eric tomó asiento junto a Laura. "Es curioso que me preguntes. Estoy mejorando en Matemáticas pero desafortunadamente," el muchacho hizo una pausa. "Tuve un pequeño problema de camino para acá."

Nick y Laura no tardaron en darse cuenta de que hablaba su amigo.

"Déjame adivinar," Laura se quitó la gorra que llevaba. "¿Garrett otra vez?" Preguntó en un tono serio.

"Diste en el clavo," Afirmó Eric.

"Amigo, no puede ser," Intervino Nick. No soportaba escuchar que Eric seguía teniendo problemas. "Esta basura ya te ha pasado por lo menos 6 veces en el mes," se aclaró la garganta. "Sin contar la paliza en el estacionamiento de hace unas semanas."

Eric se acomodó el cabello que le cubría parte de la frente. "Y pensar que apenas estamos en la tercera semana de Enero; aunque logré escapar esta vez."

"¿Escapar?" Preguntaron Nick y Laura al mismo tiempo. "Eric, por favor no me digas que tú eres el que saltó por la ventana del salón de Historia." Suplicó Nick.

Eric miró fijamente a sus amigos. "De acuerdo, fui yo. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron?"

"Las noticias viajan rápido en este lugar," alguien detrás de Eric respondió. El susodicho miró hacia arriba y sonrió. Quien había respondido había sido Alex Brixton. Alex y Eric estaban en el mismo grupo. Milagrosamente, Alex era una de las pocas personas que no molestaban a Eric. Se agradaban pero nunca habían quedado de verse después de la escuela como Eric hacía con Nick y Laura. Lo mejor del asunto era que ambos tenían un enemigo en común. Alex también era una de las víctimas de Garrett pero lograba defenderse lo suficientemente bien como para no acabar como Eric. Otra cosa cosa que caracterizaba bien a Alex era que sabía socializar con casi todos, algo que Eric mas o menos envidiaba.

Eric miró a sus amigos y comenzó el procedimiento de presentarlos. "Nick, Laura; él es Alex Brixton. Estamos en el mismo grupo," Alex les dio la mano y las clásicas frases de 'es un placer' y 'mucho gusto' se intercambiaron. Alex se sentó junto a Nick y empezaron a hablar. "...y entonces, Eric le dio un buen golpe en la cara con el libro," Alex les estaba contando la noticia del día. "Y al parecer ahí fue cuando nuestro querido amigo escapó."

Nick y Laura habían quedado perplejos. "En serio, ¿cómo esperas estar a salvo de hoy en adelante?" Nick preguntó. "Sabes que Garrett va estar siguiéndote."

Eric miró hacia el techo. "Honestamente creo que no tengo idea."

Alex suspiró y dijo, "Al menos tienes la fama de haberle causado algo de daño a ese tonto. Hay dos posibilidades, puede ser que ahora hayan alumnos deseando conocerte y también puede que otros comiencen a pelear. Es mucho lo que puedes cambiar con un solo acto."

Eric asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro siguieron hablando por otros diez minutos. "Oigan tengo una idea," Sugirió Nick quien ahora estaba limpiando la mesa. "¿Que tal si pasamos la tarde en mi casa?" Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y abandonaron la cafetería. Algunos minutos mas tarde llegaron al estacionamiento. Todos ya se habían ido. Nick los guió hacia su auto el cual no estaba muy lejos. "Pedí un Corvette y mis padres me dieron esto," bromeó Nick. El auto en si no era feo ni mucho menos barato pues se trataba de un BMW E30 viejo. Cuando los cuatro chicos ya se hallaban dentro, Nick arrancó y salió del lugar. Pero lo que no notaron fue que un Ford Crown Vic negro sin matrícula los iba siguiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora amigos. Gracias por leer. Y no se olviden de comentar y correr la voz de que esta historia existe.<strong>


	3. A La Fuga

**Hola a todos. FireFox9765 reportándose al sitio con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Ray Wolf: Antes que nada, bienvenido a FF . net. Podría decirse que se me acabaron las ideas para NMDS cuando traté de escribir el capítulo 8 así que se me ocurrió hacer otra versión mejor planeada y como en el caso de este capítulo, mas "explosiva" ó mas "Hollywoodense". Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia.**

**Zeagal: Te agradezco por haber venido a ver esta historia. Te aseguro que se pondrá aún mejor.**

**A todos los demás: Les agradezco sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este capítulo aunque lo haya hecho demasiado largo.**

**Capítulo 2: A La Fuga**

"Así que les pediste a tus padres un Corvette y te dieron un BMW," dijo Alex con la boca llena ya que había abierto una bolsa de papas fritas. "Este auto es realmente genial.

"Sí así es," respondió Nick, quien por el momento no le quitaba al camino la vista de encima. "Por desgracia he tenido problemas para que arranque en las últimas semanas. En verdad pienso que debería llevarlo con un mecánico."

Los chicos ya se habían alejado de la escuela y ahora estaban por entrar a la zona urbana de Twin Pines, donde Nick vivía en un penthouse en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad junto con su familia. Poco a poco, las casas de los suburbios comenzaron a ser sustituidos por centros comerciales, supermercados y otros edificios que cumplían distintas funciones pero la mayoría eran departamentos y oficinas. El tráfico también cambió. Ahora a Nick le costaba mucho más trabajo avanzar ya que muchos otros vehículos circulaban por las bulliciosas calles de Twin Pines, pero de de todos modos pudo conseguir circular a 30 kilómetros por hora constantemente algunos minutos después.

Pero a pesar de las acciones de Nick, el Ford negro que los había estado siguiendo desde que habían salido del estacionamiento de la escuela mantuvo su distancia sin quedarse atrás. Dentro del Ford, el conductor miró a través de su ventana. Al ver que casi no había coches como el suyo, la persona detrás del volante del Crown Vic apretó un botón que se hallaba sobre el tablero de su vehículo, estableciendo un canal de comunicación con otra persona cuya identidad conoceremos más tarde.

"¿Informe de avance, Fullblack?" preguntó una voz algo joven del otro lado de la línea.

"Los seguí hasta la zona urbana de Twin Pines," respondió el conductor. "No veo vehículos similares al mío en el área. Es posible que el objetivo comience a sospechar." Aunque ésta teoría no era del todo correcta porque Nick ya había visto al Ford en su espejo retrovisor pero simplemente había pensado no era nada fuera de lo común porque en la ciudad, tomando en cuenta los embotellamientos con los que uno podía toparse, cualquiera podía pensar que algún otro coche lo seguía.

"¿Recuerdas ese nuevo sistema que instalamos en el coche hace unos días? Bueno, es hora de usarlo."

El conductor obedeció y oprimió otro botón localizado sobre el volante. En respuesta a esto, una pequeña pantalla holográfica apareció sobre el volante, unas letras rojas sobre ella decían _"Buscando vehículos simlares en el área". _Algunos segundos después, un par de fotos que mostraban dos Fords, un taxi y una patrulla aparecieron sobre el fondo azul claro. El conductor tocó la imagen del taxi y como si de magia ser tratara, el color de su coche comenzó a cambiar de negro a amarillo, después unas manchas negras aparecieron sobre los costados del Ford, las cuales comenzaron a moverse y a cambiar de forma hasta que el Ford quedó convertido en una copia exacta de los taxis de la ciudad (ya saben, como esos taxis que vemos en las películas). Definitivamente, ése era el mejor disfraz para mezclarse y no levantar sospechas.

"Procedo a seguirlos."

El taxi cambió de carril, lo que le permitió acercarse un poco más al BMW de Nick.

* * *

><p>"Oye Nick, creo que ese taxi nos está siguiendo," dijo Eric algo preocupado.<p>

A lo que Nick respondió,"No te preocupes Gal, la ciudad siempre es así".

A Eric no le convenció el argumento de su amigo así que por el resto del trayecto no le quitó los ojos de encima al espejo lateral para seguir vigilando al taxi. Después de lo sucedido la mañana de aquel día, podría decirse que Eric había comenzado a volverse algo paranoico.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Nick estacionó el coche frente a un estacionamiento público que había sido construido junto al edificio en el que vivía. Luego los cuatro chicos bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio. La planta baja tenía una muy elegante decoración que consistía de una hermosa alfombra roja, varios sillones bastante comódos sobre lo que te podías sentar para hablar con tu vecino o solamente para meditar. Después de ver aquello, el grupo de jóvenes subieron a un ascensor para llegar al penthouse. Al llegar al último piso, los chicos salieron y fueron recibido por un corredor muy amplio. En la pared de enfrente había una puerta. Nick sacó las llaves del departamento y lo abrió antes de hacer pasar a sus invitados.

Ésta era la primera vez que Alex iba a casa de Nick. "Wow, tienes una bonita casa Nick."

Literalmente, el penthouse era un departamento de ensueño. Tenía un aire moderno, principalmente por los muebles y los electrodomésticos que contrastaban con la alfombra café que cubría todo el piso. Las ventanas iban desde el piso hasta el techo, lo que junto con el hecho de que el edificio fuera de diez pisos, hacía que éste fuera un lugar magnífico para observar la ciudad y por supuesto, el fantástico amanecer que le daba algo de reputación a Twin Pines. Esto sumado a que el edificio había sido construido en la zona de "ricos" de la ciudad convertían el lugar en uno de los sitios ideales en Twin Pines para vivir.

"Mis padres no están," anunció Nick antes de ponerse cómodo sobre un sofá de piel color negro. "Papá tiene mucho trabajo en el casino y mamá fue a Nueva York a tomar un curso de decoración de interiores."

"Pero si cuando te conocimos nos contaste que tu papá era dueño del casino," murmuró Eric, quien por milésima vez se encontraba admirando el tamaño de las ventanas.

"Lo sé Gal," Nick se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina. "Los jefes tienen muchísimo más trabajo que sus empleados."

"Ah, ya veo."

* * *

><p>"Por lo que veo no saldrán en un rato," advirtió el misterioso conductor del Ford a través del micrófono que lo mantenía en contacto con la otra persona.<p>

"No importa, me conformo con que me prometas que lo vas a atrapar. Recuerda que ésta misión depende de nosotros y de él, especialmente de él," la persona del otro lado de la línea se aclaró la garganta. "Por cierto. ¿Escondiste bien el auto?" el contacto del conductor se oía como si estuviera en un absoluto estado de tranquilidad.

"Lo tengo cubierto."

Entonces, el Ford cambió de apariencia de nuevo, ésta vez quedando como una copia exacta de una patrulla del Departamento de Policía de Twin Pines; y entró al estacionamiento junto al edificio de departamentos, listo para la acción.

* * *

><p>"¡Dios! Ésta tarea me dejó totalmente exhausta," protestó Laura, dejando que su lápiz cayera de la mesa y chocara contra el piso.<p>

Alex rió. "Como si física fuera tan difícil Laura," dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla. Física era su materia favorita.

"Vean el lado bueno," replicó Eric. "Al menos ya tenemos todo listo. Si hay algo que detesto, sería tener tareas atrasadas," añadió mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo guardaba en su mochila.

"¡Hmph! ¡Si el profesor Swire no dejara tanta tarea yo sería muy feliz!" exclamó Nick, quien normalmente se caracterizaba por hacer todo al último momento. "De acuerdo. ¿Ahora qué quieren hacer?"

"Bueno," dijo Eric meditabundo. Él era un fanático de los videojuegos, no lo suficiente como para pasarse horas jugando, pero los disfrutaba por una hora o dos. "¿Has conseguido juegos nuevos últimamente?"

Al escuchar esto, Nick echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación. Eric, Laura y Alex se sentaron en la sala de estar mientras esperaban a Nick volviera, lo que pasó un par de minutos después. Nick caminó hacia la sala sujetando una caja de cartón un poco grande con las dos manos. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. En respuesta a esto, Nick sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó la caja sobre la mesa de centro de cristal. "Prepárense para ver mis adquisiciones más recientes," dijo Nick en un tono algo cómico, entonces abrió la caja. Adentro había cerca de cuarenta videojuegos de Gamecube, aquella consola que había reemplazado al Nintendo 64 en el 2001, la cual ahora era un objeto algo codiciado entre los coleccionistas que vivían en Twin Pines. Al ver el "pequeño" tesoro de Nick, Laura, Eric y Alex quedaron asombrados, sus ojos estaban abiertos como un par de platos. (Yo en lo personal no los culparía).

"No... lo puedo... creer," murmuró Alex.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayas conseguido todos estos?" preguntó Laura intrigada.

"Bueno," Nick tomó asiento para contar su historia, aunque en realidad, no era una historia larga. "Pasé horas sentado delante de mi computadora buscando en casi cada sitio web de cada tienda de América. Fue duro pero valió la pena."

"¡Pero debió costarte una fortuna!" exclamó Eric, su mirada aún estaba fija en la caja de Nick.

"Para serré honesto Gal, los precios elevados sólo los encuentras en la tiendas para coleccionistas," Nick dejó escapar un suspiro. "Además, algunas cosas son más baratas en Internet. Es una maravilla, ¿no?".

"Ni yo mismo habría podido decirlo mejor."

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, los cuatro chico comenzaron a ver uno por uno los distintos juegos que Nick había comprado. Habían títulos que al menos ellos consideraban "clásicos" como Mario Kart: Double Dash, los juegos Metroid Prime 1 y 2, Super Smash Bros. Melee y uno que llamó mucho la atención de Eric. Se llamaba Star Fox: Assault. Éste era un juego de disparos en tercera persona y también de combate aéreo. En la portada, Eric pudo apreciar unas cuantas naves semejantes a aviones saliendo de una explosión, debajo había un vehículo que tenía cierto parecido con un tanque y junto a la explosión había un zorro antropomórfico de pelaje café apuntando una pistola. 'Fox McCloud'. Eric ya había jugado Star Fox 64 cuando tenía diez años, pero no se había enterado que otro juego había sido lanzado. Eric pasó la mirada una vez más sobre las letras que deletreaban las palabras "Star Fox". 'Tengo que jugarlo'.

"¡Hey Nick!," Nick levantó la vista de una la contraportada de una copia de Super Monkey Ball. Eric le lanzó el juego. Nick lo atrapó y miró la portada. "¿Crees que podamos echarle un vistazo?".

"Sí claro," dijo Nick.

"Qué coincidencia; me entero de que hubo un nuevo título de Star Fox hasta que lo veo en casa de un amigo," Nick arqueó una ceja al oír esto.

"¿Pero en dónde has estado viviendo, Gal? No ha salido sólo uno sino tres juegos de Star Fox."

Así que mientras iniciaba el juego en su consola Wii, Nick le comentó a Eric la trama de los juegos. Así, Eric supo cómo Fox McCloud, el personaje principal, había salvado a Sauria de una destrucción segura y a una misteriosa zorra de pelaje color azul llamada Krystal en Adventures, cómo Star Fox había salvado al Sistema Lylat de la invasión de los Aparoids, unos organismos capaces de infectar y controlar a máquinas y seres vivos, en Assault y por último, la guerra contra los Anglars en Star Fox: Command y los distintos finales que el juego planteaba para el equipo. Eric escuchó cada palabra con mucha atención. Literalmente era como si tu te estuvieras poniendo al corriente con tu serie de televisión favorita.

Cuando el juego finalmente comenzó a correr, Nick seleccionó el modo historia en la dificultad mas baja y comenzaron a jugar. Los cuatro chicos pasaron las siguientes dos horas jugando por turnos; cada vez que alguien terminaba un nivel o moría, el control se pasaba al siguiente jugador. Durante esas dos horas, Eric y sus amigos viajaron a través del Sistema Lylat, viendo los distintos niveles que el juego ofrecía como la jungla de Sauria, la superficie helada de Fichina, la estación espacial Sargasso y el último nivel, el cual tomaba lugar en la guarida de los Aparoids. Definitivamente, los niveles que más disfrutó Eric fueron los que lo ponían al mando de la nave de Fox McCloud.

Cuando el terminó y los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla, todos partieron hacia sus respectivas casas excepto Eric y Nick, quienes todavía charlaron como por media hora más.

Después de despedirse, Eric se echó su mochila al hombro nuevamente, salió del departamento de su amigo y bajo al ascensor. Por desgracia, cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo del edificio se hizo presente. Eric suspiró, se pusó la capucha de la chamarra que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta de cuero y salió a la calle. Afuera había oscurecido. El flujo del tráfico había disminuido drásticamente y el alumbrado público iluminaba las calles con una tenue luz amarilla. Eric dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana.

* * *

><p>"¡Aquí Fullback! ¡El chico salió a la calle! Repito. ¡El chico salió a la calle!" exclamó el misterioso conductor al ver cómo Eric salía del edificio de departamentos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.<p>

"¿Qué dices Fullblack?" preguntó la persona del otro lado. Algo de agetreo era perceptible en su voz.

"¡El objetivo salió del edificio!" exclamó 'Fullblack' antes de encender el motor de su vehículo.

"Quiero que lo sigas silenciosamente, ¿entendido?".

"Diez cuatro".

* * *

><p>Eric caminaba tranquilamente por las húmedas calles de la ciudad. No había parado de llover. El muchacho se hallaba a tres cuadras de la estación del metro cuando, como si de la nada hubieran venido, un par de manos fuertes lo sujetaron de la capucha y lo jalaron a un callejón oscuro. Adentro, Eric recibió un puñetazo en la cara, un puñetazo de venganza. Eric lanzó un alarido de dolor junto con un: "¿Qué demonios?". La fuerza del golpe lo envió directamente al duro piso de asfalto y de la oscuridad presente en el callejón emergieron las figuras de Benny Madsen, Daniel Finch y... Calvin Garrett. Garrett esbozó una sonrisa maléfica. 'Maldición, es una trampa.' Garrett y sus secuaces lo tenían atrapado en aquel callejón.<p>

"Saludos Gallow".

* * *

><p>Las calles despejadas permitieron que 'Fullblack' siguiera a Eric con mucha más facilidad pero lo que el misterioso conductor nunca esperó fue ver que su objetivo había sido forzado a entrar en un callejón. 'Fullblack' dio un giro de 180 grados y estacionó la patrulla junto a la acera opuesta al callejón. El ruido de una pelea en progreso podía ser escuchado en los alrededores. Dentro del callejón, Eric se había puesto de pie en un intento por defenderse.<p>

* * *

><p>"Vamos Calvin," amenazó Eric poniéndose en guardia. El puñetazo había provocado que comenzara a sangrar del labio inferior.<p>

"Tss, no me hagas reír gusano," dijo Garrett sarcásticamente un segundo antes de arremeter contra Eric usando una patada dirijida al pecho, la cual envió al chico al piso nuevamente. Garrett se agachó. "Seguro que ahora te arrepientes de haberme lanzado ése libro," susurró Garrett en el oído de su víctima antes de levantarla y apoyarla contra la pared de ladrillos de uno de los dos edificios que formaban el callejón para después soltar un golpe hacia el estómago que dejó a Eric totalmente sin aire pero entonces una patrulla del DPTP entró al callejón con sus luces y sus sirenas encendidas. ¡La patrulla iba directamente hacia la pelea! "Mierda, la policía," masculló Garrett. "¡Vámonos de aquí!," exclamó y salió corriendo junto con su banda. Eric se incorporó lentamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie mientras se recuperaba de los golpes de Garrett.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. La patrulla, en lugar de detenerse, continuó acelerando sin bajar su velocidad. Ésto alarmó a Eric, quien echó a correr para mantener una distancia considerable entre él y la patrulla. Al no ponerse la capucha de nuevo, el pelo de Eric rápidamente quedó mojado gracias a la lluvia que caía del cielo sin cesar. A pesar de esto, Eric sabía que todavía debía encontrar un lugar en dónde esconderse. El muchacho dio una vuelta hacia la derecha al ver que éste pequeño pasillo conectaba con otro callejón. Sin embargo al mirar atrás, Eric vio que la patrulla aún lo seguía. El chico trató de correr lo más rápido posible y volvió a ejecutar ésta técnica para hacer que la patrulla perdiera velocidad. En su agitada carrera para escapar de la patrulla, Eric vio que más adelante había un andamio alineado con la pared de un restaurante lleno de cubetas y diversas herramientas de construcción. Al llegar a donde estaba el andamio Eric examinó las cubetas meticulosamente para ver si había algo que pudiera usar para ponerle obstáculos a la patrulla que ahora estaba diez metros detrás de él. Eric tomó dos cubetas, una llena de clavos y la otra llena de ladrillos. Eric dejó sobre el piso la de ladrillos y comenzó a esparcir el contenido de la otra a lo ancho del callejón. El conductor de la patrulla vio el reflejo de sus luces sobre los clavos y frenó para evitar picar los neumáticos de su Ford. El coche se detuvo completamente cuando estuvo a un metro exacto de los clavos. Entonces Eric frunció el seño y lanzó un ladrillo hacia el parabrisas de la patrulla. Al golpear la delicada superficie de vidrio, el ladrillo creó una serie de grietas sobre el área del golpe.

El conductor de la patrulla dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y dio marcha atrás para salir por otro callejón. Asustado, Eric dio media vuelta y salió del callejón. Ahora estaba la mitad de una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad la cual siempre estaba atascada dusrante el día. Súbitamente, Eric miró a su lado derecho y vio a la patrulla dirigiéndose hacia él a toda velocidad como una locomotora fuera de control. El muchacho no tardó en darse cuenta de que sería mortal si la patrulla lo atropellara a ésa velocidad así que ideó un plan rápidamente, uno que lo pudiera proteger de esa amenaza.

Rápido como un rayo, Eric volvió al callejón y se subió a las escaleras de emergencia del restaurante junto al andamio. El muchacho subió velozmente hasta llegar a la azotea. Los ruidos del conductor saliendo de la patrulla eran audibles. Eric buscó otro lugar para esconderse en la azotea. De toda la basura y demás cosas que había en el techo del edificio, Eric eligió una antena para ocultarse. El chico de diecinueve años jamás se había sentido tan asustado antes. El muchacho pensaba en su siguiente movimiento cuando un círculo verde de enormes dimensiones apareció en el aire como a veinte metros del borde de la azotea. Eric observó el círculo con detenimiento, sus ojos concentrados sobre el fantasmagórico brillo de aquel fenómeno. "¿Qué demonios pasa?" gritó una y otra vez. Luego, un helicóptero pintado totalmente de negro emergió del círculo. Eric se puso de pie y se dirigió al centro del techo. El chico continúo observando incrédulamente al helicóptero y el círculo verde de donde acababa de salir. La persona del helicóptero encendió un faró auxiliar y dirigió su luz hacia Eric. La lluvia lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada. Todo esto no parecía tener sentido.

El muchachó miró al helicóptero un poco más. Eric salió de su trance al ver que un rifle estaba siendo apuntado hacia él desde una de las ventanas de la aeronave. Aterrorizado, Eric corrió de vuelta hacia la antena pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un disparó se escuchó y Eric sintió una punzada en su cuello. El muchacho tocó el dardo que le habían disparado y se lo arrancó lentamente pero luego lo soltó. El tranquilizante en el dardo estaba comenzando a surtir efecto. Entonces la visión de Eric comenzó a nublarse, las cosas se veían borrosas, sus sentidos estaban engañándolo, sus extremidades ya no respondían a ninguna orden proveniente de su cerebro. Eric miró al helicóptero una vez más antes de caer al piso y perder el conocimiento.

"Buen trabajo Fullblack."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooow. Eso sí que me costó trabajo<strong>** escribirlo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado**. **No olviden comentar y agregar esta historia a su lista de favoritos. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos!**


	4. Secuestrado

**¿Qué tal amigos? Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado casi todo un año en subir esto. Les agradezco mucho a los que me dejaron reviews/comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Una vez más, gracias.**

**SYD BARRETT POWALSKY: Gracias por tu review, amigo. No puedo esperar a leer ese fic del que me hablas.**

**Ray Wolf Aran: Jeje, lamento haberte torturado. Ya veré si escribo más y mejores persecuciones a pie.**

DISCLAIMER: Toda la música presentada ya sea en letra o en recomendación de soundtrack pertenece a sus creadores repectivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Secuestrado<strong>

Oscuridad, todo lo que él podía ver era oscuridad. Su cuerpo le dolía como nunca y el sudor corría por su frente sin cesar. La atmósfera del lugar en el que estaba se sentía fría, húmeda; como si se tratara de una cueva en un bosque. En medio de todo el dolor, el muchacho levantó un pie y lo dejó caer al suelo. La suela de su zapato hizo contacto con una superficie metálica. '¿Dónde estoy?' Se preguntó mentalmente, recordando lo que le había pasado hace, ¿horas? ¿Días? No tenía ni la menor idea. Todo había pasado fugazmente, pero por ahora, Eric debía esperar a que algo le pudiera dar aunque fuera un pequeño indicio de dónde se encontraba. El muchacho sintió desesperación, impaciencia, pero por encima de todo; depresión. Sentía la horrible sensación de haber sido arrojado al agujero más profundo de la Tierra al cual nunca llegaría ni la luz ni la ayuda, un agujero en el que quedaría aislado del mundo por toda la eternidad. Eric trató de gritar pero lo único que consiguió fue un sonido opacado. Asustado, el chico trató de mover su cuerpo de la silla sobre la que estaba sentado pero su intento fue en vano

Frustrado, Eric se sumergió en sus pensamientos un rato más, él simplemente no lograba entender qué pasaba y por qué le pasaba esto a él. Al no llegar a ninguna conclusión, el chico se limitó a pensar en si vida, en la gente que lo había rodeado, pero sobre todo, Eric pensaba en sus amigos sin cesar. ¿Acaso estaban en la misma situación que él? O simplemente estaban a salvo. Eric no lo sabía. De hecho, estos pensamientos llevaron a su mente a pensar en sus padres y su hermano.

***FLASHBACK***

2010. El año era 2010. Ese día en particular Eric estaba en la enfermería de su escuela tras involucrarse en una pelea con uno de los grupos que lo acosaban y molestaban en aquellos tiempos. El dolor provocado por los golpes hacía que sintiera como si se quemara por dentro aunque no se comparaban con la fuerza de los de Garrett, a quien conocería un par de años después. En fin, la enfermera terminó de revisarlo y le dijo que se encontraba bien. Frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, Eric salió de la enfermería sin decir nada, ni aunque fuera para agradecer a la enfermera por sus servicios. Un rato después salió de las instalaciones y se dirigió a su casa justo como él acostumbraba pero al llegar a su destino, el chico no encontró a nadie adentro lo cual le pareció muy raro ya que su familia siempre estaba ahí a esa hora del día. Eric rápidamente descartó la posibilidad de secuestro por la ausencia de señales de forcejeo. Todo dentro de su casa estaba intacto así que pasó a su siguiente teoría. Nervioso, Eric se dirigió al garaje pero al cuando llegó, el muchacho vio que el auto de su familia seguía ahí.

Aunque la preocupación lo destruía por dentro, Eric hizo su mejor esfuerzo por conservar la paciencia y esperar hasta la caída de la noche. Con la mente agitada, Eric se fue a dormir pero su preocupación se convirtió en tristeza al día siguiente cuando despertó para darse cuenta de que su familia no había regresado aún. Sin embargo, una carta de parte de sus padres llegó unas horas después. El contenido de esta le informó que una cuenta había sido creada en el banco para Eric y que cada mes recibiría 90000 dólares. Por último, la carta también mencionaba que sus padres volverían pronto aunque Eric no creyó eso del todo. Quizá el dinero era mucho pero a Eric no le importó ya que a partir de ese día la única compañía de la que Eric podría gozar sería la de sus amigos. A pesar de esto, trató de guardar esperanza.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Los recuerdos eran dolorosos pero en ese instante la oscuridad y el silencio eran todavía más dolorosos. Al darse cuenta de que posiblemente había perdido todo lo que le importaba, el muchacho dejó de torturarse a sí mismo y bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla chocó con su pecho. Sin embargo, Eric se sobresaltó bastante cuando las luces del lugar se encendieron bruscamente. Entonces Eric miró a su alrededor, poniendo atención a cada detalle. El cuarto en sí parecía una cámara de vacío gigante con oxígeno salvo por la pequeña plataforma circular sobre la que se hallaba la silla a la que estaba atado. Dicha plataforma estaba suspendida a la mitad de la distancia entre el techo y el fondo de la cámara. La luz azulada que caía desde el techo era producida por un foco en forma de aro colocado con la intención de marcar el perímetro del techo. Además parecía haber una máquina cerca ya que una especie de murmullo leve se escuchaba en los alrededores. Luego El muchacho se observó a sí mismo. Su chaqueta y su chamarra con capucha habían desaparecido dejándolo solamente con su t-shirt gris, la cual ahora tenía suciedad por todos lados. Sus tenis y sus jeans tenían la misma cantidad de suciedad encima. De repente, un agujero rectangular se abrió en la pared justo en el lado opuesto al de Eric. Casi inmediatamente, un puente de metal se materializó permitiendo el paso de la abertura en la pared a la plataforma. Al ver esto, el chico comenzó a hacer ruidos con su voz, la cual había sido opacada por un trozo de cinta de tela adherido sobre su boca mientras luchaba contra las cadenas sujetas por un candado que lo mantenían fijo a la silla. Al mismo tiempo que Eric trataba de librarse, una figura alta y esbelta entró. De lejos su sombra se parecía a la de un hombre pero ciertas características poco comunes se iban haciendo más claras conforme caminaba sobre el puente hacia Eric, hasta que finalmente llegó a la plataforma sobre la que se encontraba el muchacho preso. Al verlo, Eric pudo notar que efectivamente se trataba de un hombre de unos 1.75 metros, y por más extraño que suene parecía tener una cola con forma de abanico saliéndole de la parte inferior de la espalda. Eric trató de identificar más características pero la iluminación de su prisión escondía cualquier detalle que tratase de ver. Aquel desconocido sacó de su chaqueta un objeto que parecía una jeringa que contenía un líquido cuyo color asemejaba a un violeta intenso como el de las flores de la buganvilia. Eric se estremeció pero después se mantuvo quieto resignándose a lo que el hombre le tenía preparado. Así es, el sistema del muchacho recibió una segunda inyección. Sin embargo, esta vez los efectos fueron distintos a los provocados al dardo que le habían disparado en Twin Pines. Poco a poco un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Conforme esta sensación avanzaba su cuerpo iba paralizándose justo como la vez anterior salvo que ahora el chico conservó su conciencia. No podía moverse ni hablar pero sus ojos, su mente y sus sistemas vitales aún funcionaban.

"Disculpa esto," murmuró la figura, cuya voz era masculina. "Ustedes los humanos ofrecen mucha resistencia," la figura aflojó las cadenas y liberó a Eric. Luego otra persona entró y ayudó al de la cola en forma de abanico a llevar a Eric hacia la salida de aquella prisión. Afuera les esperaba un pasillo con alfombras grises en el suelo y un material traslúcido en el techo y las paredes. Aparentemente una fuente de iluminación de color blanco detrás de ese material traslúcido impedía que el lugar estuviese a oscuras dándole una apariencia extraña y futurista.

Eric trató de articular una palabra pero su cuerpo, como era de esperarse no respondió.

Los dos desconocidos siguieron cargando al muchacho por varios minutos más a lo largo de aquel pasillo hasta que alcanzaron el fondo, donde había un ascensor de servicio. Eric y sus captores lo abordaron y subieron varios niveles hasta que la plataforma se detuvo frente a una puerta roja que tenía un pequeño cuadrado de vidrio por el cual entraba algo de luz solar. A continuación una de las figuras sacó una extraña llave azul, la cual usó para abrir la puerta. La puerta se deslizó hacia abajo.

Afuera habían varios árboles y algunas piedras del tamaño de un tractor. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de tierra café y tenía varias rocas pequeñas y algunas ramitas esparcidas por todos lados. La vegetación consistía en su mayoría de pinos, aunque había algunos arbustos aquí y allá.

"¿Qué... rayos es este lugar?" preguntó Eric débilmente mientras sus ojos se movían frenéticamente.

"Está volviendo en sí," dijo la figura que lo había atontado.

"¿Pues qué esperas? Hay que darnos prisa," respondió la otra cuya voz era femenina.

Ambas figuras cargaron a Eric algunos metros más adelante, donde lo subieron a un vehículo que le recordó a Eric a un tanque con cuatro ruedas y con varias características que coincidían con... el tanque en la portada de uno de los juegos de Nick. El vehículo estaba pintado con un diseño simple que constaba de blanco en el cuerpo principal y azul intenso en dos piezas metálicas con punta que acababan en la parte frontal y posterior del tanque. El pequeño grupo entró por una escotilla en la parte superior del tanque. Eric fue arrojado a la parte trasera del tanque mientras que sus captores se sentaron detrás de un complicado tablero metálico con palancas, interruptores y botones con componentes holográficos verdes con medidores rojos. Naturalmente, debía haber una forma de ver al exterior. Esto se lograba a través de una pantalla del tamaño del parabrisas de un automóvil. Mientras Eric se recuperaba de aquella parálisis, una de las figuras tocó algunos componentes del tablero. "Estableciendo ruta al Great Fox," dijo el hombre. A continuación, Eric sintió el brusco movimiento del desplazamiento del tanque al grado de que el pobre empezó a sentir náuseas, sin embargo prefirió guardarse las ganas de vomitar por temor a que le administrasen más solución. A pesar de su condición, el muchacho se arrastró por el piso para averiguar a dónde lo estaban llevando. Al acercarse lo suficiente, se detuvo alzando la vista y observó cada detalle de lo que había en la pantalla pensando en lo que significaban para él las palabras _ Great Fox_. Sentía en lo profundo de su mente que ya las había escuchado en otro lugar. El bosque que estaban atravesando se hizo cada vez más denso. El tanque comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro ya que el terreno ahora presentaba obstáculos de tamaño considerable que el piloto debía esquivar. La cantidad de nubes en el cielo era abundante. Estas bloqueaban el paso de la luz solar en algunas zonas. El viaje fue relativamente rápido de acuerdo a los secuestradores de Eric, quienes comenzaron a quitarse sus cinturones de seguridad al salir por un camino que terminaba en un claro con una vieja torre oxidada frente a ellos, sin embargo el piloto no se detuvo y continuó hasta encontrar una cueva en el suelo que mostraba vestigios de erosión. El piloto bajó la velocidad y movió un interruptor que encendió un par de potentes faros en el frente del vehículo. En el momento en el que entraron en la cueva, Eric se puso de pie y trató de buscar una salida lo más silenciosamente posible pero no tuvo éxito. Las figuras detrás del tablero se mantuvieron quietas y atentas al visor del exterior escuchando el sonido del tanque resbalando sobre el lodo en el piso. 'Espero que no ocasionen ningún derrumbe,' pensó Eric al ver al hombre moviendo delicadamente las palancas que aparentemente controlaban la velocidad y la dirección del tanque. Después de una serie de maniobras complicadas, el piloto apagó todo y anunció que habían llegado al tal _Great Fox_. Por su parte, Eric regresó a tenderse en el piso y fingió seguir atontado pero desafortunadamente su engaño no funcionó. Cuando sus secuestradores fueron a recogerlo, lo primero que hicieron fue ponerle un par de esposas con las que lo electrocutaron intensamente por unos segundos.

"¡No por favor! ¡Deténganse!" gritó Eric a todo pulmón retorciéndose mientras la electricidad viajaba por su sistema nervioso haciéndolo sufrir mucho más que antes.

"No somos estúpidos," dijo el hombre de la cola de abanico, "te dije que sería momentáneo."

Eric no respondió. Aún yacía en el piso apretando los dientes para ahogar sus quejidos.

"Saquémoslo de aquí."

Con los brazos y las piernas atados con las mismas esposas, Eric salió del tanque con las dos figuras cuya identidad no había sido revelada aún y se dirigieron hacia un agujero enorme que había entre la roca de la pared de la cueva. Sus dos secuestradores llevaban linternas para iluminar el camino. Lo más extraño de todo el asunto era que un borde metálico rodeaba la orilla del agujero, lo que hizo que Eric comenzara a preguntarse si era posible que existiese algo así.

"Camina despacio y no te detengas hasta que te lo ordene," le dijo el hombre.

"¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Eric con la voz temblorosa a la vez que daba media vuelta para ver el rostro de ambas figuras pero por si fuera poco, no logró ver nada. El brillo de las linternas era tan exageradamente intenso que era suficiente para ocultar el aspecto de la cara usando el halo de luz. El único detalle visible detrás de las linternas era un par de orejas triangulares azules con el interior blanco.

"Pronto lo verás," respondió la mujer despreocupadamente, "tú sólo avanza."

El muchacho caminó algunos metros más siendo seguido por sus secuestradores. Las piernas le temblaban como si fuesen a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Nadie hizo ni un solo sonido.

"Suficiente," Eric se detuvo, "ahora espera un segundo." El muchacho se detuvo justo en el mismo sitio donde le habían dicho. Detrás de él se escuchó un extraño sonido robótico y varios 'bips' que eran casi idénticos a los que emiten los teclados de los cajeros automáticos. Luego, alguien movió un interruptor.

**((Aquí les voy a recomendar que busquen "The Majestic Tale Of a Madman In A Box" en YouTube. Esa pieza musical acompaña muy bien esta parte.))**

El cuarto al que había entrado se llenó de luz absolutamente blanca haciendo todo visible. Tanto las paredes como el piso estaban hechos de metal. Algunas secciones presentaban rejillas en lugar de las placas grises que cubrían el piso. En el techo habían lamparas de LEDs. Más arriba había tubos y ventiladores. Lo que realmente sobresalía era el conjunto de cazas espaciales que se veían almacenados en hileras a lo largo de la habitación. Además de estas, también había tanques como el que había sido usado para llevarlo ahí. En total, había cuatro naves y dos tanques alineados a lo largo de los dos lados de la habitación. Eric lo comprendía casi todo, sabía lo que era cada vehículo en ese hangar. Lo que resultaba difícil de entender era el porqué estaba todo eso ahí.

'Esto no es posible... No lo es...'

"Bienvenido a bordo," dijo la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no haberlos decepcionado con lo corto que resultó este capítulo. Espero no tardar mucho en publicar el siguiente. Ojalá les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


	5. Hostilidades

_**Hola, chicos y chicas! Pues aquí estoy de vuelta fastidiándolos con otro capítulo de NMDS: 2da Edición. Lamento mucho la demora (casi un año otra vez, Ray xD ), pero espero que este cap lo compense todo. Por favor disfrútenlo y díganme qué les pareció. :3 Por cierto, dejé una nota especial en mi perfil para todos mis queridos lectores. Espero que también sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Hostilidades<strong>

Boquiabierto, incrédulo, con la respiración acelerándole furiosamente, Eric dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. No sabía si lo que debía sentir era curiosidad o miedo. Después de todo, era sencillamente imposible que estuviera allí. Se suponía que todo eso no existía pero allí lo tenía frente a él.

'Esto debe de ser un sueño.'

"Me temo que no lo es," Eric miró hacia atrás, ahora estaba cara a cara con uno de ellos. Así es, estaba frente a la dueña de aquella extraña voz femenina que había escuchado tantas veces desde que había sido sacado de la prisión en la que despertó. "E-e-eres… Krystal…" Eric cayó de espaldas con los ojos más abiertos que el cráter más grande del mundo, quedando sentado en una posición incómoda. Frente a él había una criatura que antes sólo había visto a través del cristal de la televisión. Esta criatura estaba parada sobre dos piernas únicamente y contaba con múltiples rasgos anatómicos humanos. Ella era una zorra de pelaje azul aunque había pelo blanco en la mayor parte de su cara; su cuello y en lo poco que su traje mostraba de su pecho. En sí, ella llevaba puesto un traje de una pieza algo ajustado y un botas de tacón moradas que reflejaban la luz. La combinación de colores era algo así como dos tonos entre azul y morado, uno era más oscuro que el otro. Su cola, que igual que en los juegos tenía dos anillos plateados partiendo el pelaje en tres secciones, se estaba moviendo ligeramente de la izquierda a la derecha, curveándose ligeramente y sus orejas estaban tiesas apuntando hacia arriba. Sus ojos turquesas exhibían una expresión fría y calculadora, como si esperase algún ataque por parte del muchacho frente a ella. También estaba armada, una pistola se alcanzaba a ver en una funda marrón que colgaba de un pequeño cinturón gris en su muslo derecho. "Tu te-tele-patía funciona…"

La zorra cambió su expresión. Ahora estaba mirando al muchacho con unos ojos llenos de confusión y algo de interés. "Así que sabes quién soy, ¿eh ?" sacó el arma de la funda, a pesar de que tenía otra colgada del cinturón de plata que llevaba puesto alrededor de la cintura. "Pero déjame preguntarte. ¿Cómo es que lo averiguaste?"

"Déjalo, Krystal," ahora el hombre tenía la palabra. "Le haremos preguntas después." El dueño de la voz salió de detrás de unos tanques de un gas desconocido, jugueteando con una pistola. Aquel era un halcón azul con algo de plumas rojas rodeando sus ojos azules. Su pico era amarillo y, aunque suene un tanto extraño, parecía que tenía bastante filo. Él llevaba una chaqueta blanca sobre un traje rojo de vuelo de una pieza con botas grises. "Tú llévalo a donde tiene que estar. Yo me quedaré a meter el Landmaster a la nave."

"Bien," la zorra regresó el arma a su funda y levantó a Eric, sujetándolo fuertemente a pesar de que este ya estaba lo suficientemente inmovilizado. "Sigue caminando y sigue mis instrucciones con cuidado."

Krystal lo guió a otra puerta, sólo que esta vez la puerta se movió automáticamente hacia la izquierda para dejarlos pasar. El corredor adentro era exactamente igual al de la prisión. 'Así que esto no es nuevo.'

"Te recuerdo que escucho tus pensamientos perfectamente."

Eric suspiró en señal de fastidio pero aun así sentía temor. Esto ya era lo suficientemente elaborado para considerarlo una broma. Estos antropomorfos no eran gente disfrazada. Eran reales y tomando en cuenta sus experiencias con los juegos, estaba perdido. Un simple humano desarmado no podía hacer nada contra la tecnología de estos alienígenas. La verdad no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Después de tomar otro ascensor convencional hacia arriba llegaron al puente de mando de la nave. Este era un poco más grande que el que había visto en Star Fox: Assault. De todos modos el resto era igual. La habitación contaba con los mismos materiales que los pasillos pero la diferencia radicaba en que detrás de los paneles traslúcidos había una luz más brillante, lo cual aumentaba la visibilidad y permitía que todo se viera muy nítido. Lo siguiente que observó el chico, quien aún temblaba, fue una gran consola con botones, interruptores, pantallas y algunos mapas, medidores y diagramas que para él no tenían ni significado ni sentido. Detrás de esta consola había un robot humanoide con una franja roja sobre donde los ojos deberían ir, quien monitoreaba y manipulaba la consola con sus delgados dedos de metal. Detrás de esa misma consola había otra un poco más alta y más ancha, la cual tenía seis sillas detrás de la misma. Frente a todo esto había una gran ventana que por ahora sólo permitía ver el fondo de la enorme cueva. Eric se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio, además el asombro le había causado una pequeña parálisis. "¿Pero qué haces?" le preguntó la zorra dándole un pequeño empujón.

"Están aquí. Por alguna razón, ustedes están aquí…" el humano ya no caminaba.

"¿Ustedes?" la zorra se hallaba desconcertada ahora.

Eric levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de pensar en que tenía cierto tipo de ventaja contra ellos, ya que parecía que no sabían absolutamente que eran personajes ficticios que por ningún motivo lógico se hallaban en ese lugar en ese preciso momento y delante de un humano, pero al último instante decidió no hacerlo por la habilidad telepática de Krystal. Sólo dio rodeos con sus pensamientos. Para evitar darles la verdad, Eric se limitó a quedarse callado.

"Si no hablas te juro que..."

"Lo trajiste vivo, trata de no matarlo," murmuró una voz proveniente de detrás de la consola grande. "Bienvenido."

"¿No crees que es peligroso, Fox?".

A Eric se le volcó el corazón al escuchar ese nombre.

"No, quítale las esposas."

Krystal obedeció y le retiró las esposas a Eric mientras un zorro de pelaje café que lucía delgado pero fornido surgió de la parte superior y descendió por las escaleras. Una vez abajo, el zorro se dirigió hacia los recién llegados. Llevaba puesto un traje verde de una pieza de mangas cortas con una bufanda color rojo intenso alrededor del cuello y botas grises. Su atuendo era complementado por un cinturón café con una hebilla plateada, del cual colgaba una pistola enfundada y un artefacto hexagonal con un pequeño foco azul en el centro. También llevaba algo así como un brazalete plateado algo grueso en la muñeca. Se paró delante de Eric y extendió su mano (¿o pata?) para saludarlo. "Disculpa la hostilidad. Soy James Foxwell McCloud, pero prefiero la gente me llama Fox solamente."

Eric bajó la vista y mantuvo las manos detrás de su espalda como si aún llevara puestas las esposas y comenzó a decir 'no' con la cabeza como un loco, con los ojos abiertos al límite tras lo cual se desplomó temblando violentamente sobre el piso. Llámese pánico o nerviosismo, lo que le afectaba era muy fuerte.

"Tranquilizante," Fox dejó salir un suspiro y extendió su mano. Krystal se encaminó hacia un pequeño compartimiento que había en la pared, lo abrió y sacó una jeringa, la cual se veía más tecnológicamente sofisticada que la jeringa normal que Falco había usado. Krystal lanzó la jeringa hacia su compañero, quien la atrapó fácilmente. El tranquilizante ya venía preparado así que, cuidadosamente, el zorro quitó la tapa de la aguja e inyectó el líquido en el cuello del muchacho de un solo golpe y contó hasta diez. Cuando terminó con su cuenta, Eric se comenzó a calmar y se puso de pie lentamente. Fox lo ayudó.

"¿Y bien?" Fox lo miraba atentamente. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No tengo idea..." Eric comenzó a buscar una forma de salir con los ojos. Rápidamente tomó a Fox de los hombros y lo empujó contra el riel de una escalera. El zorro no había anticipado ese movimiento, por lo que moverlo fue fácil pero no cayó tras el riel. Krystal saltó y extendió una pierna para patear al humano en la cara. El muchacho no tuvo tiempo para agacharse por lo que la patada conectó limpiamente con su cabeza. Al recibir el impacto, Eric se tambaleó y acabó resbalándose, dándose un golpe en la cabeza al caer sobre un riel antes de volver al suelo. Eric sentía la adrenalina y el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se puso de pie sin poner atención al golpe que se había hecho al caer, el cual había creado una pequeña cortada en su frente, y rápido como una flecha, Eric evadió otro golpe que Krystal estaba e, evadiendo otro golpe y regresó al ascensor para volver al nivel inferior. Adentro, Eric golpeó el botón que cerraba la puerta justo a tiempo, ya que una Krystal furiosa venía hacia él con su arma en la mano.

"¡Te dije que era peligroso!" Krystal llamó al ascensor mil veces presionando el botón una y otra vez? Mientras tanto, Fox había desenfundado su pistola, gritando órdenes por el comunicador y tecleando códigos en la gran consola. "¡EL MUCHACHO ESCAPÓ; REPITO, ESCAPÓ! ¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo de vuelta con vida!

"Códigos de acceso reconocidos. Cierre total del Great Fox autorizado y en ejecución," dijo el robot.

"Rápido, baja..." Murmuró Eric. Se encontraba impaciente por volver a la salida de la nave. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y por un momento sintió que en cualquier momento le explotaría. Cuando el ascensor finalmente llegó al nivel en el que había estado previamente, el chico dio un salto de alegría y se lanzó pronto a salir. La ruta no era fácil de olvidar, ya que ahora había vuelto rápidamente al hangar, pero la puerta ya se hallaba cerrada y además, para hacer las cosas más difíciles, el halcón que había visto cuando Krystal lo escoltó al puente de mando estaba bloqueando la puerta del hangar con el tanque.

"Escucha, niño. Ni creas que vas a salir de aquí," el halcón saltó de la escotilla del tanque y aterrizó perfectamente frente a Eric, quien ahora había dado media vuelta. "Nos ordenaron traerte."

"¡Aléjate de mí!, exclamó el humano aterrorizado. Eric corrió de vuelta al ascensor pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia arriba. Adentro venían Fox y Krystal, con sus armas preparadas, acompañados por un sapo regordete algo enano de ojos saltones quien llevaba una gorra roja y un traje amarillo de mangas largas. También llevaba una pistola. Eric gritó del susto y trató de dar otra vuelta, pero se encontró con el cañón de una pistola más apuntado hacia su cara. No se había percatado de que el halcón lo había alcanzado. Se encontraba rodeado.

"Necesitamos que te calmes," dijo Fox agachándose para dejar su arma en el piso. Aún así, el resto de su equipo seguía apuntándole a Eric. "Esto es de vital importancia." Sus ojos color esmeralda exhibían una mirada seria, aunque algo intimidante también.

"No te creo," respondió Eric, regresándole la misma mirada con frialdad y enojo. Sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

"Bajen las armas," dijo Fox levemente y exhaló un pequeño suspiro bajando la mirada. Sus compañeros de equipo le echaron una mirada de duda, sin dejar de apuntar. "¡Que las bajen, dije!"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Krystal.

"Completamente."

El equipo obedeció rápidamente. Uno por uno, bajaron sus armas y las apuntaron hacia el piso sin dejar de ver al humano recién capturado. Por su parte, el susodicho no tenía ni idea de qué hacer otra vez. La única ruta de escape se hallaba bloqueada.

"Quiero me pongas toda la atención que puedas, porque esto es muy importante," Fox se acercó a Eric y lo sujetó del hombro derecho. "Sé que no me crees y eso está bien, la verdad es que no te tengo mucha confianza tampoco pero-"

"Explícate," lo interrumpió Eric, zafándose de la mano de Fox.

"Pues-" Fox fue interrumpido por segunda vez, pero ahora la culpable había sido una tremenda explosión que acabó partiendo al tanque en dos montones de chatarra incendiaria. De hecho, parte de la pared, junto con la puerta, se había derrumbado, echando chispas al caer sobre el suelo metálico y sobre los restos del tanque en llamas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Krystal. En lugar de expresar valor y fuerza, sus ojos color turquesa ahora exhibían confusión y duda. El humo que emergía del incendio nubló la visión de todos los presentes, creando un ambiente de incertidumbre. "¿Acaso nos encontraron?"

"Slippy..." Fox se quedó quieto, sin dejar de ver a Eric. "Por favor dinos qué demonios acaba de pasar."

El sapo estaba sudando y sujetaba su arma con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a dar una explicación con una voz quebradiza. "Bueno, es una falla en nuestro sistema. Al poner al Great Fox en cierre total, se cierran las puertas con seguro y los escudos se desactivan junto con nuestro sistema de armas así que ahora somos presa fácil."

Fox recogió su pistola sin quitarle la mirada de encima al hueco que había quedado entre los dos pedazos del tanque destruido. Eric, por otro lado, seguía ojeando a los presentes sin comprender qué sucedía. Fox se puso a cubierto detrás de unas cajas metálicas pintadas de azul e hizo una seña. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se distribuyeron entre los objetos que había ahí. Krystal se fue detrás de un pequeño grupo de barriles que estaban a unos 3 metros hacia la derecha de Fox, mientras que el halcón eligió irse detrás de una columna metálica que estaba empotrada en la pared algunos metros más atrás por el lado izquierdo. Por su lado, el sapo se fue detrás de una de las naves caza del hangar por el lado derecho. Eric estaba atemorizado por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación y se preguntaba sin cesar si lograría salir vivo de aquel lugar. Como ya se mencionó, el joven humano no tenía ni un sólo modo de defenderse así que su única esperanza ahora era que el equipo Star Fox lo protegiera de quien fuese que los estuviera atacando. Sin decir una palabra, el muchacho se escondió detrás de otra columna opuesta a la del halcón. Tras aguardar unos instantes en silencio, Fox se levantó y disparó un par de veces hacia la entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tras lo cual volvió a su escondite. Los disparos de luz roja del arma atravesaron el hangar a una velocidad similar e hicieron contacto con la densa pared de roca de afuera. Estos disparos fueron correspondidos por una ráfaga de luz verde que hizo contacto con la superficie de las paredes de la nave, dejando varios agujeros. Fox sacó su arma por encima de las cajas y disparó a ciegas de un lado a otro con esperanzas de darle a alguno de los atacantes.

En este juego de incertidumbre nadie podría estar seguro de qué haría el otro bando, por lo que un par de matones, un pastor alemán y un lobo negro quienes portaban un atuendo militar, abordaron el Great Fox abriendo fuego sin apuntarle a algo en específico. Fox aprovechó la oportunidad y salió de detrás de las cajas. Empleando su cuerpo atlético, el zorro dio una pirueta de forma ágil hacia el lado derecho y disparó contra los militares a la mitad del giro. Al salir del mismo, Fox se percató que su precisión le había servido bien una vez más, ya que los atacantes ahora yacían muertos en el suelo. Para evitar que le diesen también, el zorro siguió su trayectoria y acabó cubriéndose junto con Krystal. Acto seguido entró otro grupo de 6 militares que se esparcieron por el área tan pronto entraron, entre estos un lince de pelaje amarillo que a juzgar por su traje rojo y la miríada de medallas e insignias que llevaba encima, era posible que fuese de un rango alto. A diferencia de Star Fox, este grupo no llevaba pistolas simples, sino rifles de asalto, sacándoles una gran ventaja. Al ver sus armas, Fox se retiró a gatas más al fondo del hangar, para acabar colocándose detrás de otro caza. Por su parte, el halcón guardó su pistola y se escabulló para abalanzarse sobre uno de los soldados que venían acompañando al lince. Desesperado, el agredido comenzó a soltar un puñetazo tras otro para quitarse al halcón de encima, pero este fue más rápido y se levantó junto con el soldado de forma que ahora le estaba aplicando una llave para usarlo como escudo. Al ver esto, una hiena soltó otra ráfaga contra el halcón pero acabó matando a su compañero. Tras este error, el halcón sacó su pistola otra vez y la levantó para dar un tiro limpio en la cabeza de la hiena, la cual cayó al piso sin gritar o articular una palabra. El halcón no escatimó en perder ni una sola milésima de segundo antes de agacharse y quitarle el rifle al cuerpo de la hiena.

"Que ahora sí empiece la fiesta," musitó para sí y jaló del gatillo desatando una tormenta de láser sobre los intrusos.

"¡A cubierto, idiotas!" Gritó el lince con una voz ronca y grave, quien pegó una acelerada carrera hacia la columna más cercana. Los demás soldados lograron evadir los tiros y ocultarse, excepto un cuervo que acabó siendo alcanzado y aniquilado. "¡Abran fuego!"

Los militares cargaron sus armas y mientras que uno atacaba a ciegas, el otro salía brevemente de detrás de la seguridad de la columna y disparaba un par de veces pero aún así, su puntería era casi tan errónea como para fallar dispárandole a un objeto en reposo. Fox y Krystal salieron de detrás de los barriles y descargaron sus pistolas sobre las columnas detrás de las cuales se hallaban escondidos los atacantes, haciendo más letal el ataque que el halcón estaba realizando. Por otro lado, el pequeño sapo que había llegado con los zorros en el elevador seguía escondido detrás del caza pero cada vez que podía usaba su arma aunque era evidente que el tiro con armas de fuego no era su fuerte.

Eric estaba estupefacto. Había observado todo en conflicto desde su escondite sin parpadear. A pesar de ser tomados por sorpresa, el equipo Star Fox había logrado despachar una buena cantidad de enemigos rápidamente. Sin embargo, aún debía escapar y pedir ayuda. Por supuesto no esperaba que alguien le creyera que había sido secuestrado por alienígenas pero de todos modos le urgía salir de allí por lo que se armó de valor y corrió tan rápido como pudo entre el fuego cruzado de ambos bandos y las chispas que salían disparadas cuando el láser impacta a con las paredes, agachándose y saltando por encima de los obstáculos que le salían al paso, empeñándose en alcanzar la salida. Entre la conmoción, el lince se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba escapando así que tiró su ametralladora y comenzó a perseguir a Eric. El chico no lo había notado y soltó un grito de sorpresa y espanto cuando una tacleada lo derribó. Ahora tenía al lince encima de él. Eric se puso a forcejear pero, siendo más alto y fuerte, el lince lo levantó y se lo llevó en la espalda hacia la salida mientras que Star Fox seguía tratando de eliminar a las fuerzas hostiles.

Fox se distrajo un momento después de matar a una rata y pudo ver cómo el lince había entrado a la cueva con su prisionero a cuestas. '¡Mierda, se están llevando al humano!'

"¡Krystal, hazme un favor!" Exclamó metiéndose su pistola en su cinturón.

"¿Qué quieres?" Respondió la zorra, sentándose detrás de los barriles para recargar su arma.

"Ese lince se llevó al chico. Necesito que distraigas a estos tipos o que te deshagas de ellos." Susurró.

"Seguro; sólo alcánzalo rápido. Sus ondas cerebrales están desvaneciéndose poco a poco."

En lo que su compañera de equipo mantenía a raya a los soldados, con la misma agilidad de la pirueta anterior, el zorro se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil del cuervo y al igual que el halcón con la hiena, Fox se quedó con el rifle de la rata. Ahora que estaba armado y listo, el vulpino salió del hangar y encendió una linterna que venía montada en el arma. La luz no era nada débil. Iluminaba la cueva a la perfección. Esto también le permitió encontrar huellas que salían de la cueva. El rastro era perfecto. Encontraría a ese lince y recuperaría al humano. Sigiloso y cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido al pisar sobre el suelo lodoso, Fox se abrió camino por el túnel y llegó a la rampa de salida, donde apagó la linterna. El día seguía igual. El cielo sobre el bosque seguía despejado. No había rastro alguno del lince. Las huellas habían desaparecido. Fox caminó lentamente, sujetando el rifle con aprensión. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento jugueteando con el follaje de los árboles, haciéndolo moverse de un lado al otro. El ambiente no le daba nada de confianza al vulpino pero entonces escuchó un sonido parecido al de los aviones cuando están a punto de despegar. Fox inmediatamente pensó en lo peor y corrió hacia unos arbustos altos de los cuales parecía venir el sonido. Grande fue su asombro cuando apartó las ramas y encontró un caza espacial en forma de flecha pintada de negro. La cabina estaba en la punta de la figura de flecha. Era de dos plazas y estaba ocupada por el lince y por el humano, quién estaba golpeando el cristal frenéticamente. El lince esbozó una sonrisa burlona y jaló una palanca, la cual ocasionó que la nave empezara a levantarse medio metro del piso. Fox tiró el rifle y dio cerca de diez pasos hacia atrás. La nave ya estaba a un metro del suelo.

"Desearía tener una idea mejor que esta," se dijo a sí mismo y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

El zorro comenzó a correr y, habiendo tomado suficiente impulso, saltó y se aferró a un pequeño orificio en la parte trasera de la nave espacial justo a tiempo, ya que el lince echó mano de sus propulsores y comenzó a alejarse cada vez más del bosque, adentrándose más en el cielo, y moviéndose a velocidades inimaginables. Mientras tanto, Fox había tenido suerte de no ser quemado por las llamas verdes que salían de detrás de la nave y aún seguía luchando por seguir aferrado a la nave y no caer a una muerte segura porque sabía exactamente las intenciones del felino al mando de la nave. A pesar de que hacía algunos años que no hacía esto, el zorro comenzó a trepar despacio hasta que quedó acostado sobre el cuerpo del caza. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el piloto atravesara la atmósfera por lo que se arrastró un poco más, sujetándose fuertemente de aberturas y piezas del cuerpo del caza para no salir volando. Gruñía y gritaba a causa del esfuerzo, hasta que quedó alineado con la cabina. Al ver al zorro sobre su nave, la expresión de seguridad del lince se transformó en una de sorpresa. Fox soltó su mano izquierda y palpó su cinturón para buscar su pistola, la cual fue desenfundada por su dueño. El zorro sonrió y apuntó hacia un bloque rectangular color gris que estaba atrás sobre una de las alas. Fox tiró del gatillo seis veces y cada uno de los tiros acertó. El bloque estalló en chispas y comenzó a echar humo. A su vez, la nave sufrió una notable pérdida de altura. El lince se apanicó y comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos jalando palancas y apretando botones sin exactamente saber lo que estaba haciendo. Su computadora de vuelo insistía en que el difusor de gravedad izquierdo había sido inutilizado. Mientras, la nave seguía descendiendo cada vez más rápido. Fox volvió a guardar su pistola sin soltarse y cerró los ojos para luego volver a aferrarse de lo que fuese. La nave no iba cayendo en picada pero iba aumentando de velocidad a medida que se acercaba al suelo. El lince aceptó la derrota y realizó un movimiento brusco con el timón que llevó a la nave a estrellarse a la mitad de un desierto. La nave hizo contacto con el duro y árido suelo, lanzando pedazos de metal al aire. Lo que era la estructura principal se había cubierto un poco de arena. El aterrizaje forzoso había dejado una zanja no muy profunda de cerca de un kilómetro de longitud. Fox ya no se encontraba acostado sobre la nave cuando esta dejó de deslizarse.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el Great Fox, los demás soldados habían muerto a manos de la habilidad y tenacidad del equipo Star Fox, quienes por respeto enterraron a los atacantes caído. El hangar había sido regresado a su estado original. Krystal y el halcón habían limpiado la sangre en el piso del hangar, mientras que Slippy, el sapo, había encontrado un mecanismo para poner una cubierta de metal sobre el hueco de la pared para reemplazarla por la pieza apropiada cuando volvieran a casa. Habían pasado ya cerca de 4 horas desde que Fox había salido en busca del lince y el muchacho que habían capturado en la ciudad terrícola conocida como Twin Pines. Los miembros restantes del equipo se hallaban sentados comiendo en silencio en una especie de comedor que tenía tres bancas con sus respectivos asientos y una cocina completa, la cual a su vez tenía un refrigerador, varios compartimientos y alacenas con comida instantánea y demás cosas que se pueden hallar en una cocina normal. Finalmente, el halcón decidió romper el silencio incómodo que había en el aire.<p>

"Díganme otra vez por qué aceptamos esta misión." Daba la impresión de estar algo fastidiado.

Krystal suspiró y bajó su tenedor, el cual colocó en su plato de ensalada delicadamente. "La paga es buena según Fox, pero la parte importante es que estamos haciéndolo por Lylat. ¿Qué más esperarías de nosotros, Falco? Nuestra tarea es protegerlo." Dijo. Su voz estaba un poco débil.

"No sé," el halcón tomó un trago de una lata verde de refresco, "quizá la parte que me extraña más es que atravesamos media galaxia para llegar aquí; un simple planetucho en vías de desarrollo que no había sido investigado anteriormente. Además, ya lo has visto. La población aquí es extremadamente belicosa."

"¿Pero qué sabemos nosotros, Falco?" Intervino el sapo. "Ni siquiera Peppy sabe qué está pasando en el Departamento de Defensa Corneriano. Desde que lo relevaron del puesto de general, nos han estado ocultando muchas cosas."

De repente, una voz robótica habló por los altavoces ocultos en el techo de la habitación. "Atención, se ha detectado una señal de auxilio identificada como proveniente del dispositivo de comunicación del capitán James Foxwell McCloud." Krystal se sobresaltó y se puso de pie inmediatamente. "El origen se encuentra a 30 kilómetros al este de nuestra posición actual. Esperando órdenes del primer oficial."

"Tenemos que ir buscarlo, Falco." Krystal volteó la mirada hacia el halcón con una expresión de angustia en sus facciones.

El halcón la miró indiferentemente. "Sé que ustedes dos tienen historia juntos, Krys, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran los humanos otra vez." Falco tomó el último trago de la lata y la dejó sobre la mesa. "Ya causamos un escándalo en el centro de Twin Pines con el sistema warp gate portátil que nos dio Beltino. Sé que las armas de estos humanos no son nada contra las nuestras pero tienen la determinación de 200 colonias de Aparoids. Somos un escuadrón, no un ejército."

El sapo no sabía que decir, por lo que sólo observó la discusión masticando su comida. Parecía que los ojos se le saldrían.

"¿Y si fuera Katt? " Krystal se acercó más a la mesa y puso su cara a casi 2 centímetros de la cara del halcón. "Dime qué serías capaz de hacer por ella."

El halcón bajó la mirada y suspiró levemente.

"Bien, Krystal. Iremos por Foxie." Respondió con compostura. "Pero sólo estaremos ahí cinco minutos, ¿está bien?"

"Te lo agradezco, Falco." Krystal lo abrazó. "Estoy segura que cinco minutos bastarán."

"Sigue diciendo eso." El pájaro azul rió con optimismo.

Una vez que Krystal lo soltó, Falco se acomodó su chaqueta y salió de la cocina.

"¡En marcha!" Gritó. El sapo y la zorra lo siguieron hacia el segundo hangar de la nave, ya que ahora el primero se hallaba sellado. En ese hangar había todavía más cazas y tanques. Cada miembro del equipo se metió en uno. Falco se puso sus auriculares y creó un canal de comunicación entre los cazas y el Great Fox.

"Solicitud de acceso a nombre del primer oficial Falco Lombardi. Solicito permiso de despegue."

"Identificado. Permiso concedido." Replicó el robot.

"Bien, hombre de hojalata. Necesito que cuides bien esta nave mientras estamos allá afuera. Envíanos las coordenadas del comunicador de Fox."

"Coordenadas enviadas."

"Vámonos de aquí señoritas."

El sapo rodó sus ojos y frunció el ceño. Al comprobar que todos sus sistemas funcionaban, los pilotos de las tres naves hicieron que estas se levantaran del suelo y salieron volando por un agujero al frente del hangar. Afuera, este se veía como una simple cueva.

* * *

><p>"Hmrff..." gruñó. Él se levantó y vio que su pelaje café estaba sucio y desaliñado. Se examinó a sí mismo y vio que tenía raspones y golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Su traje de vuelo estaba hecho jirones. La tela verde tenía varias rajaduras. Pero luego se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Su brazo izquierdo se sentía como sí estuviera quemándose pero había una leve sensación cálida y placentera en la región del antebrazo. Nunca le había pasado algo así por lo que, temblando, levantó el brazo, que por alguna razón le pesaba más. Contempló con horror que había una lámina de metal del tamaño de una libreta pequeña clavada en lo que anteriormente había sido un brazo fuerte y sano. La sangre no le salía a chorros de la herida pero había logrado formar una mancha en el suelo desértico. Se puso a pensar, y determinó que la única cosa que podía hacer era ayudarse a sí mismo, por lo que se sacó de un tirón el pedazo de metal mientras gritaba y gemía. Al ver que esto aceleró la velocidad con la que el líquido rojo y espeso que le salía del brazo, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y se hizo un pequeño vendaje con ella. Esto detuvo el sangrado. Pero había olvidado algo. ¿Por qué había despertado a la mitad del desierto con una herida casi mortal en el brazo? No le tomó mucho averiguarlo porque a unos cuantos metros enfrente de él había una nave espacial estrellada mientras la puesta de sol transcurría sobre el horizonte. La forma aerodinámica de flecha había desaparecido ya que sólo quedaba intacta la cabina. Las alas se habían transformado en basura. La visión comenzó a fallarle ya que estaba viendo borroso pero siguió esforzándose para lograr trepar a la cabina. Puso las manos en el vidrio y echó una ojeada al interior. Sí, el humano seguía ahí respirando, aunque estaba inconsciente. Por otro lado, el piloto no había corrido la misma suerte. El cadáver no tenía buen aspecto. El lince debió haber agonizado dolorosamente durante horas.<p>

Ya no le quedaban energías. Él perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó sobre la arena. Lo único que logró ver antes de volver a dormir fueron tres figuras brillantes y grandes descendiendo del cielo frente a él.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y pues rompí la marca de 5,000 palabras, mis estimados lectores. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos a la siguiente! ;3<em>**


	6. El Comienzo

**Heme aquí de nuevo, dándoles la siguiente entrega de mi fanfic. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review! ¡Los amo! *les da una galleta* : 3**

**Ray y Kairi: Voy a ver si logro tener un tiempo de actualización más rápido (un mes o dos entre cada cap). Sé lo que se siente cuando tu historia favorita se queda estancada. xp**

**Ahora sí; sin más interrupciones, les presento el nuevo capítulo****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El Comienzo<strong>

"Eric..." susurraba una voz cavernosa y tétrica dentro de su cabeza. "Eric..."

Eric abrió sus ojos cafés tras haber estado inconsciente un rato. Por alguna extraña razón, se había quedado dormido en un contenedor de basura. ¿Acaso no había estado en casa de Nick hacía algunos minutos? Se supone que iba en camino hacia su casa. Desde luego, él ya se había acostumbrado a encontrarse en situaciones incómodas y raras, pero rápidamente notó un detalle que parecía estar bastante fuera de lugar. Normalmente te encontrarías un contenedor de basura en la calle, ¿no es así? Si estaba en la calle, ¿entonces por qué no había ruido? Ni siquiera de noche hay silencio total. El muchacho se arregló un poco el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero y saltó fuera del contenedor. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en la Avenida Picard, la cual estaba localizada en el distrito financiero de Twin Pines, lugar en donde los negocios que se cerraban podían compararse con la misma Wall Street, pero no ese día. No había autos, ni mucho menos gente. Toda la vida que formaba parte del carácter bullicioso de la ciudad había desaparecido por completo. Las calles estaban sumergidas en un silencio sepulcral muy perturbador. Estaba tan anormalmente callado y desierto que parecía el set de una película postapocalíptica de zombis en el año dos mil y tantos. A pesar de la obvia falta de población, las luces de algunas tiendas y negocios estaban encendidas, incluyendo los letreros exteriores, mientras que unos pocos departamentos y oficinas presentaban luces débiles y tenues. El cielo y las nubes en lo poco que se podía ver en el horizonte mostraban sombras grisáceas y blancas como si una tormenta de gran magnitud estuviese a punto de precipitarse sobre la ciudad.

Eric se sentía algo nervioso por el aspecto de todo esto. Era imposible que le diera buena espina. El chico dio un paso hacia adelante, esperando que sucediera algún tipo de anomalía tan pronto pusiera pie sobre la superficie de la avenida. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió. El joven cruzó la calle rápidamente y se asomó por el escaparate de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Todos los relojes marcaban las dos en punto de la tarde. De pronto, el muchacho escuchó un ruido parecido al de un animal grande y salvaje arrastrando las garras por el asfalto. Eric se alarmó y se movió al centro de la avenida. Entonces escuchó el mismo sonido otra vez, sólo que estaba más cerca de él. El humano se alarmó y dio media vuelta rápidamente, pero se encontró un espejo a escasos milímetros de tocar su nariz. Como resultado de la sorpresa, el muchacho dio un salto grande hacia atrás. El espejo había aparecido de la nada; como un fantasma. Eric comenzó a caminar alrededor del mismo respirando pesadamente y comenzó a analizarlo un poco. El espejo era de cuerpo completo y estaba montado sobre un marco rectangular con ruedas, el cual estaba hecho de un metal amarillo que tenía la característica de brillar mucho. El marco también tenía un montón de garabatos grabados encima. Él finalmente se detuvo en frente del cristal en sí y se miró a sí mismo reflejado en él. En sí no tenía mucho fuera de lo normal excepto por el hecho de que había aparecido mágicamente a la mitad de la avenida. Entonces el muchacho parpadeó por un pequeño instante. Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, el espejo había dejado de ser un espejo. En ese breve momento, el reflejo del muchacho había desaparecido. El marco del espejo ahora actuaba como el marco de una ventana ya que ahora se veía un lugar completamente distinto y con un aspecto mucho peor y preocupante a través de él. Era una ciudad destruida. Había montones masivos de escombros por todas partes pero había automóviles y algunos edificios que seguían ardiendo en llamas. El cielo de ese siniestro paisaje era de un color que estaba a medias entre naranja y amarillo, y había nubes negras de humo tanto en el cielo como cerca del suelo. El joven alzó su mano derecha lentamente, extendiendo el brazo. Luego trató de meter la mano en aquella ventana pero sus dedos tocaron una barrera invisible que se sentía como si el espejo siguiera ahí. Al bajar la mano, el muchacho estaba un tanto confundido en cuanto a qué estaba viendo ahora, pero al acercarse para ver mejor el escenario detrás de la ventana, se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de que ya había estado allí. Al examinar más a fondo los detalles, Eric rápidamente dedujo que las edificaciones que aún seguían en pie en ese infierno eran exactamente las mismas que se hallaban delante de él. Eric sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho como si estuviese extremadamente estresado, por lo que dio un par de pasos para ver el otro lado del marco. Al ver la parte de atrás, la visión cambió. Estaba viendo el otro lado de la avenida. El espejo actuaba como un portal entre dos realidades distintas; la suya y la de su ciudad devastada cayendo entre el fuego.

Eric se sentía estupefacto ante la visión en la ventana. La próspera ciudad de Twin Pines estaba convertida en ruinas y polvo allí adentro pero de cualquier forma, nada de lo que estaba pasando hacía lógica. Él recordaba que había estado en un hangar del futuro a la mitad de un tiroteo con láseres y que había juntado toda su valentía tratando de escapar de ahí pero uno de los atacantes lo había sacado de allí al último momento sólo para meterlo en una nave espacial y llevárselo a los cielos. Lo último que le vino a la mente fue el recuerdo de la nave saliéndose de control y estrellándose a la mitad de un desierto.

Luego, tanto el espejo como la ciudad, se desvanecieron en una fracción de segundo dejándolo sólo flotando a la mitad de la nada, donde una gran orbe luminosa se alcanzaba a ver sobre él entre la densa oscuridad.

"Espere un segundo, Connors. Creo que está volviendo en sí," dijo la voz de un viejo.

"¡Lo estamos recuperando! Ya casi sale de coma," gritó otra más joven.  
>"¡Que alguien llame a McCloud!"<p>

"¡AHHHHHHHH!" Eric abrió los ojos súbitamente, dando los alaridos más fuertes jamás escuchados mientras se convulsionaba de forma violenta sobre la cama de hospital sobre la que estaba tendido, lo cual asustó a todos los presentes en la habitación, haciendo que los que estaban sentados saltasen fuera de sus sillas. No vestía absolutamente nada más que su ropa interior.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró el zorro que había visto en el hangar junto con un mapache gris que venía de camisa con corbata y bata de doctor. Al verlo, Eric trató de levantarse pero se sentía tan desorientado y mareado que cayó hacia adelante tan pronto como se puso de pie, trayendo consigo una mesa de ruedas con medicinas de la que había tratado de agarrarse. Los recipientes no tenían tapa, por lo que sus contenidos quedaron desperdigados por todo el piso cuando la mesa se volteó por causa del peso del humano.

"¿Qué rayos le hicieron?" Preguntó el zorro mientras observaba el desorden en la habitación con una expresión de shock y preocupación en su rostro. Seguía usando la misma ropa de la última vez, pero una venda blanca rodeaba parte de su antebrazo ahora. Aparte, no traía su comunicador de muñeca.

"¡Sólo despertó y comenzó a portarse como un demente!" Se defendió el mapache, rascándose la cabeza con confusión y sorpresa. Estaba tan embobado viendo al humano tratando de levantarse, que su tableta táctil de cristal puro se le fue de las manos y se estrelló contra el piso haciéndose añicos.

Fox suspiró frustrado y ayudó al muchacho a levantarse tomándolo de un hombro. Luego le pidió a una enfermera que trajera una jarra de agua y dos vasos. Tras sentar a Eric en una silla, el zorro volvió a poner la mesa en su lugar y le pidió a los doctores y a los demás presentes que le diesen un momento para que pudiera ver al chico y hablarle para tranquilizarlo. Una vez que el personal médico salió y que la enfermera dejó el agua y los vasos sobre la mesa, Fox se sentó en la cama frente al humano y lo miró a los ojos, pensando en cuáles serían las palabras más apropiadas para explicar el porqué de su paradero.

El cuarto era blanco como el marfil en su totalidad; tanto las paredes como el techo eran de ese color. A la izquierda de la cama había una puerta con un pequeña ventana que tenía un letrero que daba la impresión de ser un baño. Además de la mesa que Eric había volteado, también había algunas pantallas sujetas a un poste de metal montado sobre una base con ruedas. Las pantallas no eran nada complicadas de interpretar. Los datos eran como los de cualquier hospital ordinario, como lecturas de presión, frecuencia cardiaca, niveles de nutrientes y toxinas, entre otras. Un diagrama de su cerebro mostraba todas sus ondas cerebrales. La puerta era completamente transparente por lo que Eric dedujo que era de cristal. Había dos pinzas metálicas sujetándola para evitar que se abriera. El amueblado no era gran cosa sólo había cuatro sillas, las cuales estaban repartidas de forma que hubiese dos a la derecha y la izquierda de la cama. La ventana del lado derecho estaba cerrada herméticamente y ofrecía una simple vista del pasillo vacío que había afuera.

"Bebe algo, no tienes tan buen aspecto para haber dormido tanto tiempo," mencionó el zorro ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a Eric. Su tono de voz era amable pero firme.

Eric tomó el vaso y bebió el agua apresuradamente como si hubiese tenido una sed de muerte durante horas. Luego lamió sus labios con ansiedad y volteó a ver con seriedad al vulpino que estaba frente a él.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Tuvimos que traerte a una estación espacial. La puerta orbital Beltino. Ahora mismo estamos en órbita alrededor de mi planeta; Corneria."

"Pensé que todo esto había sido un sueño," dijo Eric sollozando mientras un par de lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas lentamente. Su voz se le quebraba y sus ojos vidriosos gritaban a los cuatro vientos que su dueño no estaba bien en lo más mínimo. Ya no sabía si era peor el abuso que recibía en la escuela o esto. "Y aún así estoy aquí."

Fox miró con algo de remordimiento al humano que lloraba. Lo pensó. ¿Qué se sentiría ser arrancado de tu ciudad y de tu vida contra tu voluntad sólo para apoyar causas ajenas? Eric era un humano que apenas había empezado a vivir. Tenía una larga vida por delante y lo habían metido en esto. Un conflicto armado contra los enemigos del sistema Lylat. Ese humano ingenuo ni siquiera parecía tener habilidad alguna con las armas de fuego y pensaban en exponerlo a un mundo de sangre y violencia. Comparado con los miembros de Star Fox, el sólo era un niño tonto y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento.

"Escucha," Fox se frotó los ojos brevemente y puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Eric, tratando de darle consuelo y confianza. "No sé por qué se nos ordenó sacarte del planeta Tierra, pero te puedo prometer que lo averiguaré y que volverás tan pronto como haya acabado esta locura."

"Estos aparatos..." musitó Eric, quitando la mano del zorro de su hombro, tras lo cual hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Luego la alzó y tomó un respiro profundo, mirando hacia la ventana. "¿Cómo es que pueden saber mis signos vitales si no estoy atado a la máquina?"

"Nanolectores," respondió el zorro cruzando las piernas. "Los ingenieros y los científicos de mi planeta lograron diseñar sondas completamente orgánicas que se implantan como si fueran una inyección. Después de un tiempo se desintegran en forma de nutrientes. Tu cuerpo las asimiló completamente en una semana y media, así que..."

"¿¡Semana y media!?" Eric se levantó de la silla. El nivel de desconcierto era tan palpable que cualquiera pensaría que se había vuelto loco. Luego tomó al zorro del cuello de su traje y gritándole con furia, le preguntó: "¿Cómo que semana y media?"

"Estabas incapacitado; en coma," Fox no se molestó en lo más mínimo. Sumiso, el vulpino sólo miró a Eric a los ojos. Estaba enviándole un mensaje. Sus ojos querían decirle que se tranquilizara o si no todo acabaría mal para él. "El choque de la nave fue muy fuerte. Cumpliste el primer mes esta mañana."

"¿Pero por qué demonios habrían de secuestrarme en primer lugar?" Eric se puso de pie otra vez y se colocó delante de la puerta de la habitación. Luego se agarró el pelo con las manos fuertemente mientras el torrente de ira en su mente se desbordaba. Parecía que se lo iba a arrancar. "Yo era normal y vivía tranquilamente hasta que ustedes llegaron y me sacaron de mi mundo," dijo con un tono de voz grave y aparentemente tranquilo, pero luego estalló; se quitó las manos de la cabeza, sólo para coger el poste con las pantallas y arrojarlo hacia el piso de forma brutal, destruyendo el sofisticado equipo antes de comenzar a vociferar como un demente. "¡Desperté en su maldita prisión y me llevaron a su maldita nave sólo para que llegase un grupo de dementes psicópatas a secuestrarme otra vez! ¿De qué se trata este triste y enfermo chiste suyo, eh? ¡Me arruinaron mi estúpida y patética vida!"

"¡Escúchame bien!" Rápidamente, el zorro se levantó y empujó al muchacho hasta tenerlo apoyado contra la pared, aplastándolo contra la misma para inmovilizarlo usando su peso. Enseñándole sus filosos colmillos, fulminó al muchacho con la mirada y se dispuso a intimidarlo. "Tal vez no te lo parezca pero te vas a quedar conmigo y mi equipo por un tiempo y verás lo que es verdaderamente ser arrebatado de todo lo que te importa. ¿Sabes acaso lo que está pasando afuera de estos muros? Medio sistema está cayéndose en pedazos mientras suceden masacres por culpa de un maniaco y tú eres una pieza importante en este juego."

"¿Quién lo dice?" Inquirió el chico asfixiándose.

"Mis superiores se resisten a decirme por qué pero les tengo confianza. Mucha, de hecho, así que necesito que me tengas confianza a mí también. Si me escuchas y si haces todo lo que te diga, saldrás vivo de esto y volverás a casa," Fox lo soltó delicadamente para evitar que Eric volviera a ponerse alterado.

El susodicho seguía apoyado contra la pared, respirando pesadamente para recuperarse del terrible apretón del peso del zorro contra él.

"De acuerdo," Fox se alejó del muchacho y caminó hacia la salida, donde abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó la cabeza hacia Eric, quien había regresado a sentarse en la silla. "Dadas las circunstancias creo que mejor esperaré a que te calmes. Yo me encargaré del papeleo para sacarte de aquí. Supongo que estás bien. Digo, jamás había visto a alguien ponerse tan violento después de despertarse."

"Vete al diablo," le respondió Eric mientras miraba el muro detenidamente.

El zorro resopló desdeñosamente y salió un momento para tomar un paquete de plástico mediano que había dejado afuera del cuarto, tras lo cual regresó adentro para entregárselo al humano.

"Aquí está tu uniforme. Necesito que te duches y que te lo pongas. Luego sal y pregunta por la recepción. Estaremos esperándote ahí," mencionó con un tono más amigable. "Pero no intentes nada estúpido, que todo el hospital está vigilándote."

El zorro cerró la puerta despreocupadamente y se fue, dejando al humano solo con sus esperanzas. Eric seguía sentado en la cama y su mirada vacía seguía perdida en el infinito. Seguía sin poder superarlo. Además no se fiaba nada de las palabras de McCloud. No creía que fuera a volver a su hogar ni en un millón de años. Todo lo quería era volver a casa y a su vida normal con Alex, Nick, y Laura. Sabía que su familia había desaparecido, dejándolo sólo, lo cual ahora era mucho más preferible a estar involucrado con un escuadrón mercenario en un sistema solar distinto al suyo. Suspiró y miró por la ventana un poco. El hospital no parecía estar muy ocupado, ya que casi no había personal realizando tareas. Los pocos doctores y enfermeros caminaban tranquilamente con tazas de café en sus manos y tabletas como la del mapache bajo el brazo. Eran básicamente como una delgada lámina de vidrio. Un lado actuaba como la pantalla, pero el otro era lo que era. Sólo cristal. De hecho, ni siquiera se veían cables o circuitos. Era algo curioso. Todos eran animales humanoides, pero lo mayoría parecían ser de la familia de los caninos. Algunos lo ignoraban al pasar frente al cuarto, pero otros le daban miradas curiosas mientras unos pocos lo veían con duda. Recordando que estaba mayormente desnudo, Eric volvió a sentarse en la silla a la derecha de la cama y volteó a ver el paquete que Fox McCloud había dejado sobre la cama. Hasta cierto punto le daban ganas de ver qué había en ese paquete, por lo que lo tomó y lo puso sobre su regazo. El muchacho rompió el plástico negro usando las uñas e hizo el agujero más grande con los dedos. Luego examinó el contenido. Mirando su cuerpo semidesnudo, Eric finalmente se hizo a la idea de que necesitaría ropa de cualquier forma, así que se metió al baño y entró a la ducha. Por un lado, este era como cualquier baño normal porque tenía toallas, shampoo, y una ducha operada con llaves. Desafortunadamente, dado que todos en ese lugar eran animales peludos, no había ni una sola barra de jabón a la vista.

"Sí, está en el nivel -5. Cuarto 132," le recordó Fox suavemente a la ardilla recepcionista con la que estaba hablando.

"De acuerdo, señor McCloud. El primate podrá irse en cuanto usted diga," la ardilla dejó de teclear en su computadora y le dio su mejor sonrisa al zorro mercenario.

"Muchas gracias, Claire."

La recepción del hospital era amplia pero, a diferencia del cuarto de Eric, los materiales con los cuales habían construido los muros y el piso eran negros, mientras un gran domo de vidrio dominaba el techo en su totalidad, dejando ver la infinidad y belleza del espacio exterior, aunque esto propiciaba la presencia de ecos. Para evitar que los visitantes se aburrieran, el complejo contaba con pantallas incrustadas en las paredes, las cuales estaban transmitiendo noticieros en ese momento. El presentador alegaba que el comercio interplanetario estaba quebrándose. Además del escritorio de la recepcionista, también había varias máquinas expendedoras de dulces y comida chatarra aquí y allá de diversos colores, aunque había un par de máquinas que vendían café. Además, la recepción también contaba con cómodos conjuntos de sala de tela gris con mesas de centro del mismo color. Casi no había visitantes, por lo que la habitación estaba mayormente en silencio y en orden.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse a esperar, una estruendosa voz que sonaba como la de un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos exclamó: "¡Hey! ¡McCloud!"

El vulpino dio media vuelta y vio a un husky de aspecto fiero de ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, cubierto de pelaje negro y blanco saludándolo desde la salida del hospital. Vestía un impecable uniforme color rojo, con hombreras de barbas amarillas y un par de botas negras recién lustradas. Una de sus peludas orejas tenía una pequeña mordida mientras que la otra estaba un poco doblada hacia adelante.

"Vaya, no esperaba verlo por aquí, General Clarkson," Fox caminó hacia el general y le devolvió el saludo con un desplante y un gesto militar.

"Por Corneria, McCloud. Tu eres líder del equipo Star Fox. No deberías estarme saludando así," el husky hizo un ademan, evidenciando su molestia hacia el ser saludado de esa forma por una persona tan remarcablemente bondadosa y valiente.

"Mil disculpas, señor."

"¿Y el terrícola?" preguntó el general.

"Hoy nos vamos con él," replicó el zorro con la mirada desviada. "Comenzaremos su entrenamiento tan pronto como recuperemos el Great Fox. Han estado haciéndole modificaciones a los protocolos de seguridad y le están poniendo algunas mejoras de blindaje allá abajo. La mayor parte de la estructura tuvo que ser reemplazada."

"Perfecto. Espero que finalmente podamos traerle paz a Lylat de nueva cuenta," Clarkson se frotó el mentón suavemente dudando, dirigiendo la mirada hacia abajo para luego mencionar otra cosa. "Seguimos luchando contra todas las naves que llegan de afuera pero parecen ser infinitas... Por cierto, hemos estado enviando sondas a la Tierra para verificar que todo haya salido bien. Los cadáveres de los invasores no han sido encontrados todavía, pero tú y tu equipo causaron un escándalo cuando escondieron su nave en el subsuelo del planeta."

"¿Cómo dijo, señor?"

"Mira, McCloud," murmuró el general y sacó su propia tableta, en la cual abrió sus archivos y buscó un video. Al encontrarlo, lo reprodujo. En él, la sonda que lo había grabado iba volando a velocidades bajas para que se pudiesen apreciar los detalles de los sucesos que pasaban en el planeta. La escena que el aparato había captado mostraba varios tanques y soldados humanos cargando armamento pesado custodiando el sitio donde anteriormente había habido una gran formación rocosa, mientras algunos grupos de científicos instalados en campamentos analizaban las rocas cubiertas de quemaduras. "Se fueron sin contratiempos pero ahora ellos están investigando qué rayos pasó. Lo mismo está ocurriendo en Twin Pines después de que usaron ese sistema de transporte interespacial portátil. Pudieron haberlos descubierto."

"Aún así, general. No podrían declararnos la guerra, puesto que no saben ni quién estuvo ahí. Además no cuentan con toda la tecnología que deberían tener," dijo Fox bajando las orejas lentamente mientras observaba las imágenes capturadas por la sonda. "¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la cual nos harían volver?"

"No," luego el perro chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda, recordando que había un asunto importante del que debía informar a McCloud. "Por cierto, Fox; el laboratorio de Beltino me envió un mensaje ayer. Es acerca del lince."

Las orejas del zorro se pararon instintivamente, expresando el interés de su dueño en lo que el general estaba a punto de decir.

"Hicieron una buena decisión al traer la nave destruida con el cadáver. Así es posible que tengan un resultado en cuanto a la identidad del tipo. No estamos seguros aún, pero parece ser que es un capitán renegado de un cuerpo de seguridad de nuestro centro de investigación en Fichina," el husky paró el video y abrió un retrato del lince a partir de un archivo en una base de datos. "Me comunicaré contigo cuando tengamos resultados concretos."

Fox se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Bueno, suficiente," el husky se aclaró la garganta y guardó la tableta rápidamente. "Debo irme. Hay muchos asuntos que requieren de mi cuidado."

"Por cierto, señor," el general detuvo su marcha al escuchar la voz del zorro antes de que pudiese salir del hospital. "¿Podría explicarme exactamente por qué nos enviaron a secuestrar a un joven humano cualquiera?"

El general trató de disimular su nerviosismo y suspiró en un intento por conservar la calma, pero el pelo erizado en la parte de atrás de su cuello lo delataba.

"Los científicos de Beltino Toad le tomaron lecturas de esa energía extraña y desconocida que descubrieron hace un año tan pronto como lo trajiste, ¿recuerdas?" el husky formuló su oración con un tono serio y hasta cierto punto tétrico.

"Sí, general."

"Las lecturas coincidieron con las que se obtuvieron hace dos meses cuando se realizó un escaneo de largo alcance. Verás, ellos estaban buscando la fuente de origen de esa energía, ya que había residuos regados a lo largo y ancho de nuestra galaxia. Entonces lo encontraron. La energía que emana de ese humano es tan fuerte que se podía rastrear de un extremo de la galaxia al otro. El rastro acabó llevándonos a esa ciudad," el general abrió la puerta un poco y se rascó el cuello. "Esas lecturas son incluso más altas que las que te tomamos a ti y a tu equipo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Pero qué quiere decir eso, señor?" el rostro de Fox se había tornado sombrío y era un claro ejemplo de un sinnúmero de emociones más mezcladas.

"Respecto a esa energía, no sabemos exactamente qué función cumple ni dónde se originó. Sólo sabemos que no coincide con los tipos de energía que ya conocemos. En cuanto al chico, todo este asunto quiere decir que el gobierno de nuestro planeta está tan interesado en él, que decidieron ordenar su captura y transporte del planeta Tierra a Corneria. Lo quieren convertir en una máquina de guerra andante; esa es la razón por la cual se les asignó su entrenamiento. Pero tu no oíste nada de mí. Te estoy diciendo esto a petición de los ex-generales Hare y Pepper. Toda la información que te di es clasificada, así que procura no inmiscuirte en asuntos a los que no te llamen. Una gran guerra se acerca y ese humano nos salvará si lo que piensan es verdad."

"Espere... ¿Entonces ese muchacho es algo así como un arma biológica?" Fox trató de agarrar al general del brazo pero este se sacudió para soltarse.

"Con permiso, McCloud."

Clarkson salió, dejando a Fox adentro, quién se encontraba inmóvil en ese instante. Aparentemente, la información había sido tan pesada, que le estaba costando bastante digerirla toda de una sentada a pesar de que poseía el intrépido y temerario apellido McCloud. Si el humano era tan importante, eso quería decir que algún riesgo grande se estaba acercando. Algo peor que las Guerras Lylat o la Crisis Aparoid. Algo tan crucial estaba en el horizonte, que el gobierno de Corneria había autorizado una intervención armada en un planeta desconocido con vida inteligente sólo para secuestrar a uno de todos esos miles de millones de individuos y usarlo de alguna forma a su favor en una guerra. No sabía si confiar en que lo que el general había dicho era cierto o no. A pesar de que Clarkson había sido elegido por el dedo de Peppy Hare como su sucesor. Por alguna razón, Fox sentía que su propio bando cometería un terrible error. No veía nada de peligroso en el chico. Tal vez esa tal 'energía' especial contenida en Eric ni siquiera existía y sólo era un pretexto para hacer la voluntad de los burócratas que gobernaban Corneria. ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que esa energía era algo favorable, como si fuese una fuente de superpoderes? Pensando en el destino de Lylat de nueva cuenta, Fox regresó a sentarse en los sillones de la recepción del hospital. Al sentarse exhaló una bocanada de aire ligeramente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Seguía sintiéndose inseguro. 'Bueno, ¿qué más da?' pensó. 'Aún puedo contactar a Beltino.'

El zorro revisó los bolsillos de su traje hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su teléfono. Este era exactamente igual que las tabletas; transparente, pero era bastante reducido en cuanto a tamaño. El zorro lo desbloqueó después de teclear su contraseña. Luego buscó una aplicación y la abrió. Era una red social bastante parecida a Facebook. El zorro buscó entre su historial de chats hasta encontrar uno grupal. "Star Fox" se llamaba. Para ser un zorro, Fox tecleó su mensaje casi más rápido que un humano promedio y lo envío.

Fox McCloud: "Equipo, hay un problema. Estoy en el centro médico de la puerta orbital Beltino. Dense prisa."

Krystal Cerinia: "Entendido. Voy para allá.

Falco Lombardi: "Estoy en camino."

Slippy Toad: "Estoy en los laboratorios del otro extremo. En un rato te alcanzo."

Durante la siguiente hora, el zorro se entretuvo mirando la televisión y su feed de esa red social en su teléfono. La impaciencia y el aburrimiento estuvieron a punto de vencerlo un par de veces, ya que había considerado salir un rato a dar una vuelta en su Arwing, dejando la idea a un lado en ambas ocasiones.

"¡Hey, Foxie!" Fox sintió una pequeña palmada en la espalda y miró hacia arriba. Su amigo, el halcón, lo estaba viendo fijamente con una expresión altanera.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto?" El vulpino se rascó el hombro izquierdo mientras bostezaba y se paró para estirar las piernas un poco.

"Más bien, ¿qué les tomó tanto?"

Después de que halcón terminó su oración, los miembros restantes del equipo Star Fox entraron en el recinto. La zorra y el sapo venían corriendo, con los ojos puestos sobre su líder.

"¿Por qué la llamada tan súbita, Fox?" preguntó Krystal, quien ahora vestía un traje con el mismo diseño que el púrpura, sólo que el que traía ahora era verde esmeralda. El color combinaba tan bien, que resaltaba el color turquesa de sus ojos.

"Hablé con el General Clarkson y descubrí varias cosas que me están inquietando un poco."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" respondió el halcón burlonamente. "El Fox McCloud que conozco no le teme a nada, ni mucho menos se inquieta."

"Es algo serio," Fox bajó la mirada y se puso las manos de la cadera, pensativo. "Este trabajo es más grande de lo que creímos. El muchacho-"

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó una voz nítida del otro lado de la recepción.

El equipo Star Fox volteó a verlo inmediatamente. Ahí estaba parado ese ser extraño. Su vestimenta era como la que llevaban ellos. Un traje de una pieza de tela color azul marino de mangas cortas cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su calzado consistía de un par de botas café oscuro, las cuales casi le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. Aparte, el chico venía cargando una chaqueta roja bajo su brazo derecho. La ropa le quedaba tan bien, que parecía haber sido hecho a la medida. Lo único que le faltaba era un cinturón y un comunicador, pero en ese momento, ninguno de los dos no le habrían servido de nada probablemente. Su cabello marrón estaba peinado hacia la izquierda y estaba acomodado de forma que su fleco le cayera por encima de la mitad de su frente. Su figura se resaltaba un poco, pero no era nada especial porque Eric jamás había acostumbrado hacer otro ejercicio que no fuese montar la bicicleta. Su aspecto combinado con el traje al menos le daba más presencia de una forma u otra en este instante.

"Creo que mejor les contaré al rato," dijo el zorro mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"¿De qué se trataba eso de lo que estabas hablando?" Eric se aproximó y se unió al pequeño grupo congregado alrededor de McCloud.

"Nada que debas saber, niño," Fox se dirigió hacia la salida. "En marcha."

El equipo lo siguió sin chistar, pero Eric se quedó adentro del hospital. Claramente no le importaba un comino. Para su suerte, necesitaba transporte, por lo que no tuvo una mejor opción más que ir con el zorro y banda. Se reunió con ellos en la puerta. McCloud pausó sus acciones por un instante. "Cuidado con el escalón," dijo, tras lo cual abrió la puerta. Eric ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y emoción al ver que se hallaban sobre una plataforma donde estaban aterizados sus cazas. Estos les doblaban en tamaño, por lo que debían trepar un poco para entrar en ellos. Dicha plataforma estaba rodeada por una burbuja de vidrio denso y grueso, lo cual permitía que hubiera aire. A continuación, cada miembro del equipo abordó su respectiva nave. Fox le dijo a Eric que subiera con él al suyo para poder vigilarlo mejor. Los miembros del equipo encendieron sus naves. Una especie de siseo proveniente del motor era audible como si se tratara de un avión. Luego comprobaron que, tanto su sistema de armas como el de escudo estuvieran activados y estables. Una vez que todos sus sistemas de navegación y mecánicos estuvieron en línea, la burbuja se abrió y los dejó salir. Las naves se levantaron de la plataforma lentamente instantes antes de lanzarse a velocidades impactantes a través del espacio. Eric miraba por la ventana del caza, aunque la velocidad del caza lo estaba poniendo nervioso en demasía. La estación espacial era masivamente enorme. Esta lucía una figura que, desde donde estaba el chico, parecía un triángulo, pero a medida que se fue alejando, este se dio cuenta de que faltaba una punta. En el centro de la estación se alcanzaba a ver un mecanismo giratorio, mientras que a los lados había una especie de anillos que estaban pegados a la estación. También exhibía bloques de metal en forma de aguja parecidos a los que estaban en los costados de los cazas del equipo. De repente, Fox se distrajo un momento.

"¡Woah! ¡Miren, equipo! Nuestra nave finalmente está lista," mencionó a través del sistema de comunicaciones de sus naves.

Acercándose desde Corneria, el Great Fox lucía completamente majestuoso como siempre, pero se veía mucho más renovado. De hecho su aspecto era como el que el primer Great Fox había tenido antes de ser destruido durante la guerra con los Aparoids. El equipo comentó acerca de lo bien que se veía el tercer modelo de su nave madre. Así pues, el zorro abrió un canal de comunicación con la nave.

"Arwing 3-A2 a Great Fox MK III. Responda Great Fox MK III," dijo con un tono serio y profesional, reacomodando su postura para que su espalda se mantuviera recta.

"Voz del capitán James Foxwell McCloud reconocida," respondió un robot del otro lado del canal. "El pago por las reparaciones y mejoras ha sido transferido a la cuenta de SpaceDynamics Inc."

"Excelente; comprendo, ROB," afirmó Fox. "Solicito permiso de aterrizaje. Vengo con el resto del equipo."

"Recibido. Aterrizaje autorizado."

En ese momento, el Great Fox dio media vuelta para que la parte trasera quedara viendo hacia los cazas que se estaban acercando. Entonces, justo encima del propulsor principal se abrió una compuerta que era exactamente del tamaño indicado para que cupiesen las naves sin dificultades. Tomando turnos para evitar accidentes, el equipo Star Fox comenzó a abordar el Great Fox uno por uno. Fox se quedó afuera hasta el final con Eric, quien seguía maravillado por la vista que estaba gozando. Además de las estrellas y la estación espacial, el detalle que más atraía su atención era el hecho de que abajo de ellos había un planeta que se veía muy similar a la Tierra. Sus mares azules y su superficie terrestre verde se lucían hermosos debajo de las nubes blancas que cubrían parte de la esfera. De repente, Fox interrumpió ese momento especial, porque se aproximó al Great Fox bruscamente y entró por la compuerta para luego aterrizar su nave en el primer espacio vacío que vio. La compuerta se cerró casi inmediatamente después de que entró. Al comprobar que el hangar había sido llenado de aire nuevamente, el zorro abrió la cabina de vidrio de la nave y dio un salto hacia el piso. Eric se quedó mirando nada más porque inmediatamente reconoció el hangar. Era en el que se había dado la riña entre Star Fox y esos soldados raros. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. No había marcas de tiros errados o de la más mínima explosión.

"¿No vas a bajar?" le dijo la zorra, quien ya había salido de su nave junto con sus compañeros de equipo. "¿Qué esperas?"

Eric obedeció con algo de miedo y salió de la cabina apresuradamente y dio un pequeño brinco desde el ala del caza, pero en el momento que sus pies hicieron contacto con el piso, el chicos se tambaleó y cayó hacia un lado.

"¡Mierda!" gritaba mientras se revolcaba un poco en el suelo sujetando su pierna con aprensión.

"Por todos los cielos," dijo el halcón al darse una palmada en la frente, mientras Krystal se tapaba los ojos y Slippy se masajeaba las sienes. Fox soltó un pequeño gruñido y levantó al humano.

"No te rompiste nada, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el vulpino fastidiado mientras zarandeaba al humano violentamente. "¡Rayos! ¿Todos los humanos son así también?"

"Olvídalo, Foxie. Sigamos con nuestros asuntos."

"Llamada entrante del General Clarkson," avisó el tal ROB a través de unos altavoces ocultos.

"Síguenos," ordeñó la zorra azul con un tono de voz bastante plano y simple.

Sabiendo que ahora sí no había una forma segura de escapar, Eric se limitó a seguir a los antropomorfos en silencio. Fox y los suyos no venían hablando nada, ya que tomando en cuenta el contexto, el ambiente era uno de incomodidad. El muchacho se percató rápidamente de que lo estaban llevando al puente de mando otra vez, por todos los giros que estaban dando. Después de bajar del ascensor, entraron al puente de mando donde cada quien tomó un puesto detrás de la consola mayor. Incluso, hasta a Eric se le dio la instrucción de sentarse en una de las que había.

"Conexión exitosa. Transmitiendo en vivo."

Súbitamente apareció un holograma azul del General en frente de todos los presentes. El husky estaba parado de forma esbelta, sacando el pecho para verse más imponente y formal. Entonces procedió a aclararse la garganta.

"Saludos, Star Fox."

"Es un placer verlo de nuevo, general," Fox bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Igualmente, McCloud. Ajem, acabo de recibir el informe de Beltino Science Corps. y ya tenemos un perfil coincidente con el del pobre diablo que Fox derribó en la Tierra. Se le hicieron pruebas dentales y de sangre. Nuestra base de datos lo identificó como Nikola Tracers."

"No me suena a alguien que conozca," intervino Falco mientras se rascaba el mentón.

"Es porque él nunca fue un tipo de extraordinario renombre. Nikola era un ladrón de bancos venomiano que operaba en Corneria. Los tipos que venían con él seguramente deben haber sido secuaces pagados," dijo el general con el ceño fruncido, esforzándose por leer la información en la hoja de papel que traía en las manos. Luego tosió y prosiguió. "Aún así tiene un historial impresionante. Él y sus hombres lograron acabar con tres equipos tácticos y decenas de elementos de la policía durante uno de sus atracos, robando cerca de 4 millones y medio de créditos en fajos de billetes y objetos de valor de las cajas fuertes privadas. Normalmente operaba cambiando a sus hombres por otros después de cada robo."

"Con una habilidad así, con razón lo enviaron a secuestrar a Gallow," objetó Fox llevándose la mano a la mejilla, permaneciendo pensativo. "¿Alguna idea de quién puede haberlo contratado?"

Al escuchar su apellido salir de la boca del zorro, Eric levantó sus dos cejas en señal de sorpresa. '¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?' se preguntó.

"No lo sabemos, Fox. Tanto el uniforme como la nave se reportaron como robados de las instalaciones de una base militar en Venom."

"Esto me es muy sospechoso, general... No obstante, si tenemos una carga tan preciada como este humano, era de esperarse que alguien más lo quisiera en su posesión," Fox se levantó y puso las manos sobre la consola, mirando fijamente al general a los ojos.

Ignorando la indirecta del zorro, el general siguió con su informe.  
>"Por lo tanto, quiero que comiences a entrenar al nuevo recluta ahora mismo . Una vez más se están acercando tiempos difíciles. Estamos perdiendo hombres en todo Lylat, así que quiero que se alisten porque después del día de hoy, nada será igual. Las flotas enemigas en otras regiones del sistema están cayendo y la información que nos proporcionan es inútil. Estos son los enemigos más fieros contra los que hemos luchado por lo que hasta que no sepamos por quién luchan, no arriesgaremos al mejor elemento de Corneria. Hasta luego."<p>

El holograma del general desapareció y también el audio.

Todo el puente de mando estaba en un silencio que sólo los motores del Great Fox corrompían. Las palabras del general habían causado un efecto de intranquilidad y horror en las mentes del equipo. Esto había repercutido en Krystal, especialmente ya que ella no dejaba de invadir la privacidad de los pensamientos del joven humano recién salido del hospital. Alcanzaba a escuchar una versión tenue de su voz, la cual no dejaba de hacerse preguntas y quejándose.

'¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No puedo creer que de verdad me esté pasando algo así. Quiero ir a casa. Maldita sea...'

A pesar de que su amado Fox casi había muerto por la culpa de Eric, ella sintió lástima por él similarmente a como Fox le había pasado en las instalaciones científicas y de apoyo en la puerta orbital Beltino. Por esa razón, decidió dejar de usar su telepatía y retirarse. A pesar de que también él seguía teniendo sentimientos por ella, Fox decidió no seguirla en el momento que la vio salir. Más bien prefirió quedarse allí con el resto de su equipo y con Eric. Clarkson lo había puesto a pensar bastante. Se sentía un poco arrepentido por no haber sentado cabeza con Krystal cuando terminó la guerra con los Anglars. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá ahora estaría viviendo con ella en tranquilidad en la mansión que su padre le había dejado como herencia después de su heroica muerte en Venom. Probablemente hasta habrían tenido un hijo o una hija. Fox recordó una pequeña charla que habían tenido una vez, discutiendo acerca del mejor nombre para un hijo varón. Habían acordado que Marcus era la mejor opción. Pero no. Había seleccionado seguir en el negocio de mercenario con ella porque jamás se hizo a la idea de tener un trabajo normal y una vida tranquila. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera hecho... Ahora los dos estaban en peligro y lo único que importaba ahora era salir vivo.

De hecho, este era el sueño de los demás también. Slippy ya tenía novia. Ella se llamaba Amanda y pensaban en casarse y vivir en el planeta Aquas, un paraíso tropical con hermosas playas y aguas cristalinas. Falco no necesariamente quería vivir en Corneria en una casa, sino pasar más tiempo viviendo aventuras con Katt Monroe.

Limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que había huido de su ojo derecho, Fox recuperó su compostura y miró a Eric.

"Necesitarás una habitación," Fox se levantó y bajó la escalera al nivel inferior con lentitud. "Hoy no estoy de humor para comenzar tu entrenamiento. ROB, llévalo a un cuarto libre."

El robot subió las escaleras y se plantó junto al humano.

"Sígame por favor," le pidió el robot con esa voz gélida y computarizada. "Lo llevaré a su dormitorio."

Eric se levantó sin cuestionarlo y comenzó a caminar detrás de él. Arriba, Falco y Slippy simplemente lo observaron irse con el robot.

"Fox," Slippy se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y miró hacia abajo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

El zorro abrió el mismo compartimiento de donde Krystal había sacado el tranquilizante y buscó un par de objetos con los que no había tenido contacto en mucho tiempo.

"Cabeza hueca, por supuesto que no está bien," lo regaño Falco al ver que su compañero de equipo sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor del hueco en la pared. "Él sólo fuma cuando está alterado y deprimido. Yo no lo culparía, hay muchas cosas malas pasando en este momento."

"Hemos llegado a sus aposentos," anunció ROB al detenerse frente a una puerta en un pasillo en el que había cinco puertas más junto a esa. Parecía un pasillo de hotel, sólo que con puertas faltantes. El robot señaló una abertura en la pared junto a la puerta. "Usted deberá oprimir este botón de aquí para abrir. Disculpe, tengo tareas que realizar. Me retiro."

El robot comenzó a alejarse de Eric, hasta que lo dejó sólo en ese pasillo levemente oscuro. Sin más preámbulos, el chico presionó el botón para ver qué tal estaba el lugar donde dormiría por el momento. Al entrar descubrió que no estaba tan mal. Había una cama con sábanas rojas y una almohada gris, una mesa de noche con una lámpara junto a esta y un armario plateado en frente. Más al fondo vio una mesa y una silla. Sobre la primera había un libro abierto que estaba en blanco y una pluma. Él pensó que tal vez eran para que escribiera una bitácora o para distraerse en su tiempo libre. Luego abrió el armario y encontró más trajes como el que traía puesto, sólo que estos eran de colores diferentes pero igualmente oscuros. También vio que al menos tendría su propio baño, pero lo mejor era la vista. Junto a la silla y la mesa había una ventana grande, la cual dejaba que pudiese ver el gran planeta alrededor del cual se había puesto en órbita la nave. Eric soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en la silla. Luego cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la otra, pensando en que quizá jamás volvería a la Tierra pero que al menos ahora tendría una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Tal vez en esta ocasión finalmente podría hacer algo con su vida, puesto que ayudaría a Fox McCloud y a su fiel equipo a salvar un sistema solar de lo que fuese que estuviese allá afuera amenazándolo. El muchacho recargó la cabeza en el vidrio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Corneria y murmuró: "Más te vale que me entrenes bien, McCloud."

Y así se quedó; admirando la majestuosa belleza de aquel planeta pero, en algún lugar de su subconsciente, el recuerdo de esa pesadilla que había tenido en el hospital seguía guardado, perturbándolo a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el brillo de Corneria.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y esto es lo que pasa cuando me dejan sólo con mi fanfic y soundtrack de películas y videojuegos. xD En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización. Eventualmente volveré con un capítulo nuevo, pero por el momento dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció porfi. Una vez más, gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
